The DareDevil and the Pyro Psychopath
by Mystical Raven
Summary: Stella goes look for Fang but instead she saves two experiments who have barely a memory, but someone wants to kill them. But who and why? Sequel to Hendrix and Komodo. Complete
1. Chapter 1

Stella was patrolling Oceania. It was water like planet with plenty of small islands. Stella was with Hendrix, Komodo, Kimi, Leon, Turret, and Arsenal. Helping them out since she was the best swimmer around, could hold her breath for hours; but she didn't need to cause the crew had the new air piece that diver's use, it gives you automatic air and has a communicator. The air piece gave off electronic signals to the ship, so the scanner would know where you are and if you were near Nessie Sharks. The Nessie sharks looked like the Loch Ness Monster but they were smaller (The size of a shark) and sometimes travel in packs. If it was big then it would be by itself and more dangerous, she was outside sitting on the ship's wing, playing her CD player. She was always tearing inside about never finding the right person for her, but she always hiding it. She was listening to one of Slang's songs.  
  
Tourniquet  
  
I tried to kill the pain  
  
But only brought more  
  
I lay dying  
  
And I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal  
  
I'm dying praying bleeding and screaming  
  
Am I too lost to be saved  
  
Am I too lost?  
  
My God my tourniquet  
  
Return to me salvation  
  
My God my tourniquet  
  
Return to me salvation  
  
do you remember me  
  
Lost for so long  
  
Will you be on the other side  
  
Or will you forget me  
  
I'm dying praying bleeding and screaming  
  
Am I too lost to be saved  
  
Am I too lost?  
  
My God my tourniquet  
  
Return to me salvation  
  
My God my tourniquet  
  
Return to me salvation  
  
my wounds cry for the grave  
  
My soul cries for deliverance  
  
Will I be denied Christ  
  
Tourniquet  
  
My suicide  
  
Then the next song was:  
  
Bring me to life  
  
how can you see into my eyes like open doors  
  
Leading you down into my core  
  
Where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
  
Until you find it there and lead it back home wake me up inside  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
  
Bid my blood to run  
  
Before I come undone  
  
Save me from the nothing I've become  
  
now that I know what I'm without  
  
You can't just leave me  
  
Breathe into me and make me real  
  
Bring me to life  
  
wake me up inside  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
  
Bid my blood to run  
  
Before I come undone  
  
Save me from the nothing I've become  
  
Bring me to life  
  
frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead  
  
all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
  
Got to open my eyes to everything  
  
Without a thought without a voice without a soul  
  
Don't let me die here  
  
There must be something more  
  
Bring me to life  
  
From inside the ship, Turret was looking at Stella from the window, shaking her head sadly. Yesterday, a ship crashed, lately there had been a lot of ship crashing near the spot they were, and there had been no survivors, especially the Nessie Sharks probably eating the survivors. Yesterday, there were a few survivors swimming out of the ship and towards their ship. Hendrix, Leon, Arsenal, and Stella jumped into the water, trying to help some of them. But one by one, they were getting eaten by the Nessie Sharks, until there was one left; she was closer to the boat, just a few inches away. Stella was on the boat holding out of her hand out. Stella grabbed her hand and started to pull her up but when she did, a Nessie Shark came from behind and grabs the woman by the legs pulling the woman under water. She was crying, screaming as she went underwater. Stella sat there, seeing blood come out of the water. The Nessie Shark came shaking the ship (space ship), trying to knock Stella down, but Stella still sat there as if her mind was gone, so the creature gave up. Stella hated the feeling of letting someone down, when someone depends on her, she has to down it, and it hurts.  
  
Suddenly, a ship came crashing down into the water. 


	2. Chapter 2

The girls swarm into a big entrance of the ship; the ship was underwater already.

"Why do the girls have to come in here?" Kimi asked from the air piece in her mouth that was also a communicator.

"Cause, you girls are smaller and can go through smaller holes. And plus we need to watch the scanners just in case those Nessie jackasses come back."

"Who knew watching your weight could do more than just make you look fit?" Stella said. She saw to the left while everyone else swarm right.

Moving her hands and feet like a mermaid to swim. She sure did saw a lot of dead aliens that were just floating around; she looked into a room that looked like the gallery, more dead and floating aliens. "Damn, there's probably no survives just like the others. Wait." She was swimming on until she stops in front of a capsule, half of the capsule still had air in it, and she saw legs. She swarms up to the capsule and where she saw the air. She swarms up to the top, where there was still air. She saw a male experiment with orange colored fur, floating in the air in the capsule, knocked out, he even had a deep bleeding cuts on his head. Stella knock on it to see if he might still be alive. He opened his eyes back up and closed them. Stella swarm to the bottom of the capsule to see that there was a small entrance of a room that would lead her to the capsule. She swarm up to the capsule room, and was right there where the experimentwas.

She slowly tapped the guy on the shoulder and remove the air piece from her mouth, "Hey, buddy."

The guy slowly opened up his eyes to see Stella. "Uh? So beauitful."

"Okay, can you stay up until we can get to the top?"

The guy nodded slowly.

"Alright, we're going, here. You have to stay up cause I don't like it when somebody dies on me, okay?"

The experiment nodded again as he felt an air piece in his mouth. The experiment tried to stay up as he felt Stella pull his hand and pulling him underwater. He was trying his best to stay up but the wounds on his head weren't doing any good, he felt a tug up and air. Then, he was lifted onto something solid.

Stella removed the air piece from his mouth, Leon, Arsenal, and Hendrix looked at the ship, seeing the rest of the girls coming out of the ship.

"Is anyone else on board?" Stella asked.

"My little sister. Where my sister? Please find her. She hates water." The experiment suddenly fell back asleep.

"Stella, you can't. Those sharks will be here soon." Kimi tried to stop Stella.

"I have to, I can't let a little experiment girl die down there, remember ohana. Lilo taught me that." Stella jumped back in. Stella swarms back under again and at the same spot. Further into another room, she saw feet moving on top where the oxygen was, which was getting smaller. She swarms up, she faced a little experiment girl with long, red antennas, red fur, red spikes on her back, and holding with one hand was hanging on a cord and the other was holding to a teddy bear. She was trying to stay up but the marks on her head were too much, she was about to left go until she felt a hand on her waist. She panicked until she saw a black experiment with white eyes holding her up. She looked at Stella. Suddenly, Stella's air piece communicator was beeping.

"Stella, you better get out of there. Those Nessie sharks are coming, they probably swim blood somewhere in the ship. Did you find the girl?" Kimi asked.

"Yes. I'll be right there." Stella gave the girl the air piece, which instantly put it in her mouth.

"Don't worry. Just hang on okay." Stella instructed. The experiment nodded and did what Stella said. Stella held the experiment close to her chest. Stella saw two Nessie Sharks already in the ship swimming right over her. Good thing the experiment wasn't bleeding much because it wasn't her they wanted. But Stella was swimming faster anyway knowing that they would attack anyway if they saw her. Stella accidentally hit her foot on a pipe, which made her bleed, a lot.

"Oh shit." Stella cursed, trying to heal her foot but the two Nessie sharks were already after her even though her bleeding stop and healed. She swarms even faster than before, as the sharks were following her. The little experiment saw them and screamed. When Stella was out of the ship, a whole bunch of them were surrounding them. Stella held the girl tightly with one hand and raised her other hand in the air. She sent lighting from her hand to paralyze the sharks and created a barrier to kept the lighting from shocking her and the girl. Stella swarms up to the surface, and climb onto the ship still holding the little experiment. She tried to sit the little experimentl on a seat but she wouldn't let go until Leon pried her off. She was screaming and squirming about until she bit Leon. Then she ran under the seat.

"Motherf-." Leon was about to curse; Kimi slapped him across the head.

"Watch your mouth."

"Come on." Stella insisted, the experiment jumped into Stella's arms. The cute little experiment wore some shorts and a red shirt, hugging her little teddy bear along with Stella. She saw a tag around her wrist, it had Pyro on it. Stella looked at the other experiment, he wore red sneakers, long blue jeans, a red shirt; he also had a tag, it had the name Virgil on it. Hendrix and Leon moved him into a room.

" Were there any more."

Stella shook her head "These are the only survivors."

Arsenal drove the ship out of the water and out into space.

"Who's doing all of this?" Turret asked. She saw the little experiment cry silently in confusion, like she didn't even know what happened. Stella put her onto her lap, letting Pyro lay on her chest.

"What's your name?" Stella ignored Turret's question, trying to start a conversation to make Pyro more comfortable.

"Pyro."

"What happened?"

"I don't know. I can't remember. I want my mommy and daddy." Pyro looked at Turret then put her face on Stella's chest.


	3. Chapter 3

Stella was watching a music video of her while waiting for Virgil to wake up, meanwhile Pyro was watching the music video with Stella while Turret was trying to get the metal bracelet off.

**Young girl, don't cry**Pyro sat next to Stella after Turret got the bracelet off.

I'll be right here when your world starts to fall

Young girl, it's all right

Your tears will dry, you'll soon be free to fly

When you're safe inside your room you tend to dream

Of a place where nothing's harder than it seems

No one ever wants or bothers to explain

Of the heartache life can bring and what it means

When there's no one else

Look inside yourself

Like your oldest friend

Just trust the voice within

Then you'll find the strength

That will guide your way

If you will learn to begin

To trust the voice within

Young girl, don't hide

You'll never change if you just run away

Young girl, just hold tight

And soon you're gonna see your brighter day

Now in a world where innocence is quickly claimed

It's so hard to stand your ground when you're so afraid

No one reaches out a hand for you to hold

When you're lost outside look inside to your soul

When there's no one else

Look inside yourself

Like your oldest friend

Just trust the voice within

Then you'll find the strength

That will guide your way

If you will learn to begin

To trust the voice within

Yeah...

Life is a journey

It can take you anywhere you choose to go

As long as you're learning

You'll find all you'll ever need to know

You'll make it

You'll make it

Just don't go forsaking yourself

No one can stop you

You know that I'm talking to you

When there's no one else

Look inside yourself

Like your oldest friend

Just trust the voice within

Then you'll find the strength

That will guide your way

If you will learn to begin

To trust the voice within

Young girl don't cry

I'll be right here when your world starts to fall

"Are you Stella Angel?" She asked still holding the red and orange rag doll.

"Yes, how did you know my name?"

"Virgil talks bout ya a lot. He says you're the coolest and the sweetest out of all of the Angel sisters.

"How has your life been so far?"

"Well, I've been living a R life. We got seperated from mommy and daddy. Virgil has taken care of me this whole time. He cusses a lot, I know how a baby is born and it's not that stock shit. And I'm only 2 year old."

"Two years old huh? That means you must have been born right after Lilo and Stitch threw the experiment pods into space." Turret figured.

"Yep, mommy was pregnant with me when she was in a pod but the second it was activated she went into labor."

"Pyro, its says here that you and Virgil were in a orphanage, then adopted by about 9 parents, killed em, and then sent to an asylum." Turret said, Komodo and Hendrix came along.

Pyro was looking emotionless in the face. Her very thin body rolled into knees to her chest position.

**Now I will tell you what I've done for you**  
"Dang, they said about your first parents that you drunken their drinks, poured gasoline all over their bedroom, and while they were having sex, you turn a lighter on, and threw it in their room and watch them burn. You even smiled.

50 thousand tears I've cried

**Screaming deceiving and bleeding for you**

and you still won't hear me

"Your second parents, you drowned them."

**Don't want your hand this time I'll save myself**

maybe I'll wake up for once

"Your third, you killed by shooting them in the head 12 times."

**Not tormented daily defeated by you**

just when I thought I'd reached the bottom

I'm dying again

"Your fourth, you killed by pouring poison in their food."

**I'm going under**  
"Your Fifth, you killed by pouring Clorox in their drinks and watch them die."

drowning in you

I'm falling forever

**I've got to break through**

I'm going under

"Your sixth, you killed by pushing them off a cliff."

**Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies**  
"Your seventh, you killed by using an chain saw."

so I don't know what's real and what's not

always confusing the thoughts in my head

so I can't trust myself anymore

**I'm dying again**

I'm going under

drowning in you

**"Your eighth, you killed by stabbing them in the back.**

I'm falling forever

I've got to break through

So go on and scream

"Your last pair, you killed em by chopping them into forty pieces."

**Scream at me I'm so far away**

I won't be broken again

I've got to breathe I can't keep going under

Pyro remembered that one, she didn't cry, she was happy.

**Flashback**

"Listen Christina-" The ninth one tried to name her.

"Its Pyro." Pyro was instantly slapped across the face. Her cheek was red but no tears came from her eyes. "I can't wait til my parents will come and get me."

"Don't think so. Your parents abandoned you. They're probably off not caring about the little street rat that was a pain in their asses."

"No, they love me. We were separated in a crowd." Pyro felt another slap across the face but this time it was the mom.

"Don't be such a fool, Christina."

"Its Pyro."

"Its Christina, cause its more common." The mom starts to laugh.

"Yeah, what kind of name is Pyro anyway?" They both started laughing. Pyro kept looking at the fools that crossed her for the last time, her mind racing thinking of their punishment. There at the corner of her eyes, was her adoptive father's ax. Pyro had always admired weapons and objects that could kill. She even knew how to use them. She instantly grab the ax, she turned around and aimed for their heads. The mother ducked but the father wasn't so lucky. His head rolled on the ground next to the mother, she watch in horror as the little girl kept lifting the ax and dropping it. The mother kept screaming as Pyro took his heart out and crushed it. The mother instantly ran into her room and slammed the door locking it. She dialed 911.

Pyro was dragging the bloody ax towards the door. She kept hitting the door with the ax until it finally broke. The police had came but by the time they charged into the door. They found the man and woman in pieces and a little girl sitting with a rag doll and the ax, which was dripping with blood. She was even covered in blood. She was shivering and shaking as she looked at the policemen, she laughed and stood up.

"I kill em, and I'm proud of it."

Later on

Pyro was the first child to ever be in an asylum, she was in a cell with Virgil.

"Should they be in there together?" One Guard asked, "Virgil could easily rape the poor girl."

"That's not Virgil's thing, he's more violent than that with the adrenaline to match. It's amazing, he could get angry enough to lift cars and building, but he'll never die from the stress. Besides, I give em a blood test, and they're brother and sister."

When Pyro heard that, she looked at Virgil, finally she had found someone from her family.

"Why are you in here spurt?" Virgil asked looking at Pyro.

"Caused I killed my nine adoptive parents. Do you know Rogue?" Pyro laughed at the joke.

"Yeah, she's my twin sister."

"She's my big sister, that means you're my big brother." Pyro was about to hugged him but he pushed back.

"Wait, I knew mom was pregnant...you're the 13th child?"

**End of Flashback**

"I'm not crazy." Pyro said looking at Hendrix when he did that crazy gesture.

"I just don't like getting angry, and you wouldn't either. Once I'm angry, I can't control. It overwhelms me sometimes and then I have that desire. The desire to kill. It not my fault."


	4. Chapter 4

For a while now, there has been no ships coming down to Oceania. Virgil recovered soon. He found the experiment who rescue him and his baby sister standing on the wing of the ship outside, looking out into the ocean. He stood next to her.

"Hey, thanks for saving me and Pyro. Your name is-"

"You're welcome. And it's Stella." Stella smiled as she turned her attention back to Pyro.

"But next time swim a little faster."

"What?"

"Swim faster. You swim pretty slow for someone who I heard as the fastest swimmer around."

"You think you can do better."

"Think, I know." Virgil brags, showing a smile on his face "I was known as the fastest swimmer where I'm from. Where ever that is?"

Stella had a "yeah right" smile on her face and then she looks out into the ocean and back at Virgil "Prove it."

"What?"

"You heard me prove it."

"How?"

"We'll have a race. From all the way to the farthest sunken space ship and back here. First one back is the fastest."

"Please."

"What? Are you chickening out on me?"

"No, I'm a daredevil."

"I'll I like to prove daredevils wrong every now and then. But what's the problem, Chicken?"

"What bout the Nessie sharks?"

"If you're as fast as you say, then you won't have to worry about em.

"Any other questions?"

"Yeah, what if I don't wanna do it?"

"Chicken."

"No, I just don't wanna embarrassed you."

"Please, you're a coward, a pathetic chicken/coward."

Instantly Virgil snap, his teeth grinded and he was all in Stella's face " You wanna challenge me then by all means here's your challenge, be here at 12:00 P.M. Be there." Virgil walked away into the ship.

No one had ever talk to Stella like that. No one would ever dare try her until now for fear that she might lose her temper but she never does. She finally had someone to challenge. She has been waiting forever. Being one of the most powerful experiments ever born kind of makes you bored.

"Finally, a challenger." Stella smiled, and then looked down at Pyro, 'Your brother is funny."

"Normally, he wouldn't get uptight so easily, I think he likes you."

It was 12:00 P.M. and Stella was still sitting in her spot as Virgil came out of the ship ready.

"Are you ready?" Stella asked getting ready for the dive.

They jumped into the water.

**Boy you know you make me float**

Boy you really get me high

I feel like I'm on dope

Cuz you, you serve me on a regular

Boy we need to tie this rope

Before we drift any deeper

Pull the knot on me close

Let's take this overboard now

1 - I want you to rock the boat

Baby rock the boat, rock the boat, rock the boat

Work it in the middle

Work the middle, work the middle, work the middle

Change positions

Do positions, do positions, do positions

Now stroke it baby

Stroke the middle, stroke the middle, stroke the middle

Stroke it for me, stroke it for me

Oooh, baby I love your stroke

Cuz you, cuz you get me to where I'm goin'

And trouble leaked in my boat

Cuz I believe

I believe you know just what you're doin' now

Baby now we can coast

Let's don't get in a hurry, ohhhhh, ooh

That's too slow

Hey, yeah, yeah, yeah

Go ahead and put that thang in overdrive

Repeat 1

I want you to use yourself

Like you never ever used it before

To explore my body

Until you reach the shore

I'll be callin', callin' for more

It was a tie.

Stella wake up from her flashback. They were at the Galactic Federal Space station, waiting for Pyro and Virgil to get out of the investigation room. Suddenly, the door was opened, Stella stood up instantly, but it as just the GCW and most of the planetary leaders arguing if Pyro and Virgil should be sent to jail, execute, or set free.

"This is an out rage, those two monsters must be executed immediately. They're not even cooperating with us. How do we not know they didn't destroy the ship from the inside?" Solwaki asked.

"What!" Stella jumped instantly into the argument "Time out, are you saying that they could be responsible for the ship crashing?"

"Yes. And who the hell is this anyway?"

"Stella Ella Sky Angel, and the one who rescue the two."

"That Stripper from the Angel sisters."

"I'm not a stripper. But anyway, how could they when they're knocked out and could barely stay up?"

"They're crazy enough to do it."

"They're not crazy, they just have a different way of showing their actions. Everyone has a different action to their moods." While Stella was talking to the Planetary Leaders, Virgil could see Stella still calmly talking to Solwaki and pointing at the window, he could even hear every word she said.

"We found a beacon, that one of the ships buried under. This was put here a long time before they came here, 5 years ago. They only have the amnesia that when you see something that reminds you about your past then you'll remember."

"So."

"So, before Pyro was telling us why she killed her 9 parents. 1st - She saw a lighter

2nd- We were in water

3rd- She saw Arsenal with a gun

4th- She saw Komodo holding poison in her hands when painting her nails.

5th- She saw Kimi and Komodo washing clothes with Clorox

6th- She was watching T.V. and a woman was pushed from the cliff

7th – On T.V. she saw a chain saw

8th- Turret had a knife in her hand

9th- Kimi was holding an ax in her hand Doesn't that say anything?"

"Yeah, what's your point?"

"My point is quit being a dumbass and listen. She didn't know any of those things until she saw em."

"I think Stella has a point." GCW said, convince enough "You have my permission to solve this mystery and get to the bottom of this."

Stella pulled Virgil and Pyro out of the investigating room and towards the ship. But before Pyro left she shot a bird at Solwaki.

"The first place we should start is your Orphanages or the places you lived before being taken to an asylum."

"Oh shit, there's something about the place I used to live in that scares me but I can't remember what it was." Virgil scratched his head.

"That's what records are for." Stella laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

Arsenal, Turret, Stella, and Pyro went to her gifted youngsters orphanage. When they entered in the place, every child stop to look at the young girl with long red hair. The owner of the orphanage was scared to see the child. They walked through the kids, who were still, and to the owner.

**Perfect by nature**

icons of self indulgence

just what we all need

more lies about a world that

Never was and never will be

have you no shame don't you see me

you know you've got everybody fooled

"Can you help us? We were wondering if you know anything about this girl?" Stella asked

**look here she comes now**  
"Yes, that girl is Pyrokinetic. This girl is a bomb just waiting to happen like a year ago. She got so mad that she destroyed a whole town in an hour."

bow down and stare in wonder

oh how we love you

no flaws when you're pretending

but now i know she

The three looked at Pyro with their mouths opened.

**never was and never will be**"A few days ago, these two weird aliens came to the door, male and female, looking for you ran away before then."

you don't know how you've betrayed me

and somehow you've got everybody fooled

"No I didn't, I don't remember running away. Did the male have red fur and the female have blue fur?" Pyro asked getting excited because she could remember that her mom and dad.

**without the mask where will you hide**

**can't find yourself lost in your lie**

"Yes."

**i know the truth now**

**i know who you are**

"I knew it, mommy and daddy were looking for me. When did this happen?"

"A few months ago after you ran away."

**and i don't love you anymore**

**it never was and never will be**

**you're not real and you can't save me**

**somehow now you're everybody's fool.**

Back at the temple, Virgil was outside sitting in the jeep with Hendrix and Komodo.

Hendrix saw two guys making out and he fainted, and Komodo threw up in a plant's pot. Now the three were in the jeep waiting for Kimi and Leon.

Hendrix was breathing through the paper brown while Komodo was filing her sharp red claws, there was a silence in the three, not one word had came out of the three. Komodo just crossed her legs looking pretty pissed off. She popped Hendrix's brown bag with her sharp, long claws.

"What the fuck did you do that for?" Hendrix asked and then he threw up on the side of the car. Komodo didn't answer, she started to paint her nails a red color.

"Ya know Virgil I make my own poison accessories, like poison lipstick, eyelash, blush and guess what else?" Komodo gave a mean look as she continued to paint her nails even when they stop in front of the ship and got out.

"What?" Virgil asked staying away from Komodo.

"Fingernail polish. My secret ingredient is Snake venom, Cobra to be exacted. It's harmless only when its dry, the bad news is only when its dry but wet..." Komodo paused and slashed her nails across Hendrix's face. Hendrix instantly screamed in pain, Virgil's mouth was opened as Kimi ran over and tried to heal Hendrix but he kept moving.

Turret looked at Komodo who gave Hendrix a cold and mean scold before entering into the ship and disapperaing into her room.


	6. Chapter 6

Komodo was in her bathroom, repainting her nails. Through the whole ship, she could hear Hendrix yelling in pain but she didn't care. It was like her very emotion went down the drain like her lipstick when she drops it in the sink. She picked it back up and put it away, she felt icy cold for the first time. She walked into her room, she didn't hear no screaming, and she just heard Kimi trying to calm him down.  
  
"Damn, that's going to be there for a while. What the hell is wrong with Komodo?" Kimi asked getting up from off the floor.  
  
Komodo could see Hendrix getting up; there were three burning slashes on his cheek. Komodo walked away, her heart felt that pain in it. She was crying on the floor silently to herself. Just looking at her hands.  
  
"What have I done?" Komodo slashed herself in the chest but it instantly healed. She continued to cry softly to herself. She sat on her windowsill.  
  
You've got a way with me  
  
Somehow you got me to believe  
  
In everything that I could be He made her believe that she was a lot important than she thought.  
  
I've gotta say-you really got a way  
You've got a way it seems  
  
You gave me faith to find my dreams  
  
You'll never know just what that means  
  
Can't you see... you got a way with me  
It's in the way you want me  
  
It's in the way you hold me  
  
The way you show me just what love's made of  
  
It's in the way we make love  
You've got a way with words  
  
You get me smiling even when it hurts  
  
She was thinking about his smile, how it always comfort her even when she was down. No one could ever do that.  
  
There's no way to measure what your love is worth  
  
I can't believe the way you get through to me  
It's in the way you want me  
  
It's in the way you hold me  
  
The way you show me just what love's made of  
  
It's in the way we make love  
Oh, how I adore you  
  
Like no one before you  
  
I love you just the way you are  
It's in the way you want me  
  
It's in the way you hold me  
  
The way you show me just what love's made of  
  
It's in the way we make love  
It's just the way you are  
  
She sneaks out of her room and into Hendrix's. "I'm sorry." Komodo cried silently whispering in his ear, she kissed him on the lips "I'll never hurt you again."  
  
Before anyone would think about it, Komodo ran out of the ship and disappeared in the fog. Pyro saw her but didn't say a word.  
  
Komodo was running towards a city nearby, but what she didn't know that she was being followed.  
  
A few days later  
  
"Is it me or has it been really quiet for than usual?" Arsenal asked looking around the place. The slashes on Hendrix's cheek were starting to disappear.  
  
"Where's Komodo?" Turret sat up, forgetting everything about her.  
  
"I don't know, but look at this..." Stella was looking at an old newspaper but Turret snap.  
  
"I don't care about the fuckin paper! Where's Komodo?" Turret yelled.  
  
"I saw her running out of the ship towards town." Pyro said peeping out of a room.  
  
"We've gotta find her." Turret was about to run out of the ship but Arsenal grab her by the hand and shook his head, then looked at Hendrix.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You gotta look for her."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause I think she's doing this because of you."  
  
"What did I do?"  
  
"You broke her heart. I heard her crying when you broke up with her. I think it was more than that about to die feeling."  
  
"Alright I'll go." Hendrix had that pain in his chest again feeling bad, he ran out of the ship and towards the city. 


	7. Chapter 7

Hendrix was in the city already.  
  
"Excuse me, have you seen a girl with long red hair, a red tail, and has a fan?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Have you seen a girl with long red hair?"  
  
"No."  
  
Hendrix asking everyone, he was just about to give up when he heard singing. It sounded like a song that Angel would sing.  
  
Back at the ship  
  
"Stella what were you about ta say?" Virgil asked looking at her in a funny way.  
  
"I was about to say that you and Pyro were witnesses to one of the greatest crimes/murder in history. The killing in the Leader of this planet by the Crime Mob." Stella showed the front page, it had Virgil's and Pyro's picture on it "It says here that on the day of the trail, the two witnesses were found dead but later on their bodies disappeared before the burning of Phoenix city."  
  
Hendrix looked up to see Angel singing on the roof of a building near a river.  
  
Every night in my dreams  
  
I see you, I feel you,  
  
That is how I know you go on  
Far across the distance  
  
And spaces between us  
  
You have come to show you go on  
Near, far, wherever you are  
  
I believe that the heart does go on  
  
Once more you open the door  
  
And you're here in my heart  
  
And my heart will go on and on  
Love can touch us one time  
  
And last for a lifetime  
  
And never let go till we're one  
Love was when I loved you  
  
One true time I hold to  
  
In my life we'll always go on  
Near, far, wherever you are  
  
I believe that the heart does go on  
  
Once more you open the door  
  
And you're here in my heart  
  
And my heart will go on and on  
There is some love that will not go away  
You're here, there's nothing I fear,  
  
And I know that my heart will go on  
  
She was singing in a low tone so no one could hear her but Hendrix could hear. He quickly ran in the back of the building where he saw a ladder. He quickly climbed on the ladder and was on the roof.  
We'll stay forever this way  
  
You are safe in my heart  
  
And my heart will go on and on  
  
Hendrix instantly grab Angel from behind " Nice try, but I know better than that." Suddenly, Angel morphed back into Komodo who just looked away. "Komodo, I'm sorry. I should have knew you would be like this when I broke up with you." "You're damn right." Komodo broke through Hendrix's gasp and walked to the other side towards a shadow that was hiding. She just crossed her arms and she just stood there, wiping her tears away. "You bastard, you're turning me into a crybaby." Komodo wiped her tears completely away; Hendrix wrapped his arms around her stomach and laid his head on her shoulder. "I'm sorry, I thought I wasn't ready for a relationship but I'll do anything for you. Come on, don't you believe me." Hendrix turned her around to face him; her eyes seemed to glisten along with his. "I love you." Those words made Komodo smile " I love you too." With that, he gave her an intense kiss. Back at the ship Stella was looking up something else too. "Guess what? Sheng Lin, Hung Sha, and Korsolo were in the Crime Mob." "But they're dead." "No they not. At the paramedics, they reported finding three bodies of doctors, dead. Laying in the same place where the "dead boys" were." "If they're alive then....Oh Shit!" Kimi yelled running out of the door with Turret. Arsenal and Leon followed. "Stella, stay with Virgil and Pyro, see if you could find some more stuff." Kimi was trying to phone Komodo's communicator by using her laptop but there was no answer. Turret was on her cell phone dialing but no use. " Damn it, why won't she answer?" Turret crossed her arms. Back on the roof Komodo was sitting on Hendrix's lap. She instantly stops and turned around, looking back. "What's wrong?" Hendrix asked kissing her chest but Komodo pushed him off her chest and she stood up. "I don't know, but I think someone's here. Hendrix, let's get out of here now." Komodo's eyes glowed like a cat as she was trying to find someone. She was having that weird feeling that she wouldn't like to meet that someone that was watching them. Hendrix stood next to her. "I don't see anyone." "Hendrix, I'm serious. Come on, let's go." Komodo was pulling Hendrix's hand towards another building. "What the hell is going on?" Hendrix was confused. Suddenly, he saw a shadow running right at them. The shadow jumped into the light. It was.......... 


	8. Chapter 8

Hung Sha. Hung Sha had an evil smile on as he looked at the red headed girl who was protected by Hendrix.  
  
"Hung Sha....but...but... you're..." Komodo lost her words when she saw that Hung Sha was stronger than before.  
  
"Dead, you thought you could kill me that easily my precious flower. Well, I was posed ta be dead but let's just say that your old man is quite a genius with splicing a clone."  
  
"You mean was."  
  
"Oh no, he cloned himself just in case. Too bad huh, my precious little dragon? But I got good news, your father gave me permission for you to be my wife."  
  
"Say what?"  
  
Back on the Jeep, Kimi and Turret were instantly grab by their ponytails and locked into a tight chokehold. Turret was grab by a skinny Japanese guy with a lot of weapons, Korsolo, and the one holding Kimi was muscular strong, Sheng Lin. Sheng Lin snap his fingers and instantly a bunch of ninjas and bikers came out of nowhere and surrounded Arsenal and Leon.  
  
"Well, well, if it isn't my Kimi, you're coming with me." Sheng Lin dragged Kimi into a car and so did Korsolo with Turret. But Kimi kicked him in the face, scratch him near the corner of his eye, then she pushed him out of the way and started to run down the street. Turret bit Korsolo on the arm hard enough to feel his bone, making him let her go, kicked him hard in the stomach, and run down the street with Kimi.  
  
Sheng Lin just sent a bunch of ninjas on motorcycles after Turret and Kimi. Kimi and Turret spilt up, running the opposite side of the streets but it wasn't hard for the ninjas to decide where to go and who they're after.  
  
Back at the ship, Stella noticed that Virgil was constantly looking at her while drawing. Suddenly, Stella could hear a car door slamming, she looked at the window and saw some people that she didn't know.  
  
"Pyro, Virgil, hide now!" Stella quickly pushed them in a haven of the ship. Suddenly the door was blown open. Stella stood in a fighting stance as a biker stood over her head.  
  
Hendrix was sent flying through a glass window, Komodo was grab from behind; she was grabbed tightly around the arms, making hard for her to escape.  
  
"Just think my little flower, you'll be all mine once I kill your boyfriend." Hung Sha laughed until Komodo brought one of her legs to kick him in the face, making him let go of her. She stood back up and her nails extended.  
  
"Over my dead body." Komodo spin in the air, slashing Hung Sha across the face, then holding two of his hands, jumped over his shoulders and bended his back. Then she kept stabbing him in the back, holding him down until she was thrown by one of his hands. Hendrix caught her in mid air. Hung Sha's scars instantly healed back.  
  
"If this fight keeps going on, it will lead to that."  
  
Kimi was still running as fast as she can, she wished that she could turn invisible but that could only happen when she's sneaking into a base or something like that. Just then, something was shoot at the back of her leg but she kept going. She stop in an alley as the ninja past right through it, she pulled what was an arrow out of her leg. But then, Sheng Lin was standing right in the shadows of the alley blocking Kimi into a dead end. She throws a metal trashcan at him to make him move out of the way.  
  
Turret was climbing up the ladder on to a building, when the ninja on the motorcycle stop and started to climb on the ladder. Turret was pushing the ladder from side to side until the whole ladder fell off.  
  
Stella jabbed one guy in the stomach, and then throws him on top of some other bikers. She dusted her hands until a biker punched her in the face.  
  
"You just dug your own grave!"  
  
Komodo was sent flying across the roof, landing roughly on her back. She just started to spit up blood. Hendrix was stabbed in the stomach, then Hung Sha took the sword out, then knee Hendrix in the stomach hard, and punched him in the face flying into the wall.  
  
He forgot all about Hendrix and walked towards Komodo, who was still coughing up blood and holding her stomach tightly.  
  
"My little dragon lost her fire." Hung Sha laughed as he pulled her up by her hair. She didn't say a word, she just coughed up more blood. She spat some in his face. Hung Sha kneed her in the stomach even harder and let her go to fall on the ground. She held to her stomach tighter, breathing through her mouth heavily, sitting on her knees, and with her head on the ground.  
  
"Ya know, you're more stubborn than before, maybe I should kill it." Hung Sha laughed and tried to find Hendrix but he was nowhere in sight. "Figures, he left you Komodo."  
  
Hung Sha grabbed her around the waist "Now my wife, you're all mine."  
  
To be continued 


	9. Chapter 9

_When you see the sing on here. Remember I don't own it. I just edited it._

Kimi felt a knife hit the back of her neck. She instantly fell on the ground; paralyze to move since that was her weak spot. She felt something grab her around the stomach and put her on the motorcycle while she was lying on her stomach. Then, something stop the motorcycle literally, threw the driver, and holds her in a bridal position. She had a wide smile on her face to see that it was Leon, she tried as hard as she could to move her arms around his neck but she was too paralyze.  
  
Arsenal saw Turret hiding behind the dumpster, shivering, across from her was a dead biker who had claw marks all over his body and going through his body. She had dry blood all over her body and she even throw up a little. Arsenal pulled her by her hands and hugging her tightly.  
  
Hendrix came out from the shadows in the dark behind a wall, he quickly slashed Hung Sha across the neck. Hung Sha gasped and let Komodo go as he turned around and grab Hendrix around the neck. He started to squeeze Hendrix's neck tightly; Hendrix was struggle as he felt his bones starting to crack. Komodo was trying to get up, struggling, trying not to let her sore, and weak bones cave in. Hendrix was struggling, kicking his feet in the air and clawing Hung Sha's arm but nothing work. Komodo looked at her claws as they grew longer, she pointed one at Hung Sha's back and for some reason, it shoot out of her finger and stabbed him in the back. Her nail grew back when Hung Sha saw her by looking behind.  
  
"You bitch! You'll die first!" Hung Sha dropped Hendrix on the floor and ran towards Komodo. He lunged at her but before he knew it, Komodo flipped him off the roof and on the ground on the street below. He got up and ran away.  
  
Hendrix was laying on the ground not moving at all. Komodo walked over to him, she sat right in front of him, and put his head on her chest. She didn't feel any breathing, when she touched his chest, there was no heart beat. She placed him back on the ground, put her head on her knees and started to cry.

But then she heard movement from behind her, groaning and grunting, she turned around and saw Hendrix up right after she accidentally slapped him across the face.

"Hendrix!!" Komodo yelled in happiness and hugged him around the stomach but he groan in pain making her stop hugging him instantly, "Sorry."

"Yeah I know, I'm such a damn baby."

Komodo laughed "Yeah, but you're my baby." And with that Hendrix and Komodo got back up and started to walk back to the ship.

When they were there, they saw the others just stopping in front of the trash up ship.

"What the hell?" Leon said walking on the ship with the others. There they saw about 20 or 30 bikers or ninjas lying on the ground knocked out or dead. There sitting on a seat with one of those policebat in her hands was Stella. Virgil and Pyro were sitting in another chair.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the crew, don't worry you didn't miss anything." Stella said behind her one biker was about to jump on her but without looking she hit him in the face with the bat and he fell back.

In a secret hideout, Hung Sha came back in.

"So did you get it?" A person from the shadows asked.

"Oh yeah." Hung Sha showed the hair that he took off of Komodo, he gave it to the shadow and stood next to Korsolo and Sheng Lin.

"Good, everything is going according to plan."

Back on the ship

"Why are these guys after us now?" Kimi asked when the paramedics came to get the dead bodies and the police came to arrests the other live ones.

"Simple, cause we're on to em. Or we're getting close." Stella said looking as Pyro was playing with her doll and Virgil was playing with her. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

Later on Stella was in her room practicing on her lines on a new song that Angel emailed her.

Your Home is in my Heart

[Steve:] Don't be afraid, love has no age.  
  
[Stella1:] Even from across the sea (so far across the sea)  
I can hear you calling me (baby come to me)  
Destiny controls the air (no matter where you are)  
Dream and dare to love again (your home is in my heart)  
  
[Verse 1:]  
[Allan:] I know the way I feel bout you won't pass, yes it's going to last and stand the test of time.  
[Sicky:] So your search for love is about to end. Your future hold, a place where true love begins.  
[Steve:] I'll be right there.  
[Sicky:] Even  
  
[Repeat Chorus 1]

Virgil was singing over her neck

[Verse 2: ]  
[Virgil:] Take a romantic journey, just start in the beginning, you won't no where you're going til you're there.   
[Allan:] Is it just physical or is it lasting love, please don't give up, we won't know unless we try.  
  
[Ad Libs:]  
[Virgil:] So Far  
  
[Repeat Chorus 1]  
  
[Tag:] Steve talking: Oh Love that's what dreams are made of, love is all you have, you need me baby  
[Virgil]Don't be afraid (don't be afraid, don't be afraid) to love (to love, to love)**Toooooooooooo Looooooooooooooovvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvveeeeeeeeeeeee**  
  
[Stella:] Even from across the sea (so far across the sea)  
I can hear you calling me (I hear you calling me)  
Destiny controls the air (no matter where you are)  
Dream and dare to love again (your home is in my...)  
  
[Chorus 3:] So far away (far across the sea) I can hear you calling me (My Stella's calling me)  
[Virgil overlapping:] Stella, Stella  
Destiny controls the air (no matter where you are)  
Dream and dare to love again (your home is in my heart)  
Oh Oh OOOOOh  
[Fixy [Overlapping]]  
[Steve:] Stella, no matter where you are, no matter how far you go...  
[Virgil:] Stella  
[Steve:] I'll be there.  
[Virgil:] Stella  
[Virgil:] And ever  
[Charm:] Forever baby  
[Virgil:] Stella  
[Charm:] Forever baby  
[Virgil:] And ever  
[Allan:] Ohhhh  
[Virgil:] Stella  
[Sicky:] And ever  
[Allan &Virgil:] Ohhhh--OOOOOh  
[Sicky:] And ever  
[Virgil:] You mean the world to me 

_Stella looked at Virgil from behind her shoulder.  
_[Charm:] I love you baby  
[Sicky:] I love you so much baby  
[Virgil:] I love you  
[Charm:] Baby I love you  
[VirgilI love you, I love you  
[Charm:] Baby I love you  
[Virgil:] I love you

_Virgil looked at Stella and gave her a funny smile._  
[Sicky:] Now I realize you are my everything  
[Virgil:] Stella  
[Charm:] My everything  
[Sicky:] Yeah  
[Virgil:] Ohhhhh

Stella looked at Virgil "I didn't know you could sing like that."

"Me either. I just sing the thing."

"Ya know, we would make a great team.You sounded like you were really singing bout me."

Virgil started to blush a little as he look into Stella's sparkling white eyes. "Yeah thanks, and I told ya I just know how to sing." Virgil quickly walked out of her room and into the hallway.

Suddenly, Kimi came from hanging on the ceiling and jumping on the floor.

"It's time to dress up."

"Where are we going?"

"To a party by the Crime Mob. Now we're going under cover."

To be continued.


	10. Chapter 10

**In human form, Stella was putting on an outfit that looked like she was a policewoman stripper. She had the hat and the little bat. She was wearing the same thing just like the girls with high-heeled boots, and an ear microphone in her ear. Komodo had white hair, Kimi had brown hair, and Turret had orange hair. Virgil had to pretend to be a bar tender since no one has seen him yet. The other guys stay on the ship watching from their ear microphone. Stella had a wig on, black hair that touched her neck. **

**Shake your tail feathers played when they entered**.

[Nelly] (P. Diddy)

We do it for fun

We just do it for fun

Dirty E.A.T

We do it for fun

Bad Boy (Nelly, Diddy, Murphy Lee)

**"Hey officer, you could arrest me anyday." One guy whistled at Kimi.**

**"Hendrix, don't tell Leon about this. He would explode." Arsenal warned to Hendrix as Leon came back. Pyro was peeping from one corner of the door.  
**  
We do it for fun (This is history baby)

Bend them trucks

We do it for fun (haha)

Stack them bucks

We do it for fun (Come on now)

And the band played on (yea)

Just like (I believe you cool to this)

**We do it for fun **

**Stella was standing in the middle of the room while Kimi starts to enter into a dark hallway unnoticed and then turned invisible.**

If you see me ma

**She saw Virgil wiping the tables on the counter top, she waves at him. He smiles and waves back.**

We do it for fun

**"Damn she's good." Komodo said.**

[P. Diddy]

Bad Boys 2, the soundtrack

Let's Go

[Verse 1: Nelly] (P. Diddy)

**Suddenly a guy came up to Stella. "Hey, I'm Robert. What's your name?"**

Hey girl

What your name is?

Where you from?

**"Nuh." Stella acted harshly putting her hand in his face.  
**  
Turn around who you came with?

**"But I was just-"**

Is that your ass or your momma have reindeer?

I can't explain it but damn sure glad you came here

**"Nuh."**

I'm still a sucker for cornrolls, you know I never changed that (nah uh)

Your body is banging mamma, but where your brains at? (Come on)

I'm still the same cat when I was young I was running with bad boys

**"Listen could you just-"**

But now I'm older hope they saw I'm running with bad boys (that's right)

Here come another man

Unlike no other man

**"No."  
**  
Candy coated whoa!

Switching in every lane

**"I was trying to-"**

Ya'll help me

Why don't cha

Please help me "

**You're still here." Stella said meanly.**

** Robert scolds and walked away "Bitch." Stella did feel pretty bad about doing that but at least she was able to avoid a conversation that could have distracted her.**

A thug is we then it's only two G

I like the cocky bow legged ones

Like white and Dominicans

**"Damn Stella that was pretty cold." Turret said in the earphone while leaning against a wall.**

Hispanics and Asians

Shake it for Nelly son

"**Yeah, It was beautiful, can't you believe I taught her that." Komodo laughed.**

Manolos Ma-no-no's I can't tell

Everybody and their hootchies

**"Hell yeah." Hendrix said.**

When you do it do it well

**"Shut up Hendrix before I tell everybody how you-"**

**"Okay okay, shutting up." **

**"I betcha she wouldn't do that to Virgil." Turret smiled.**

{Braves tomahawk chop done in background of Chorus}

[Chorus]

[Nelly] Let me see you take it off

[P. D.] Girl go and take it off

[Nelly] We can even do it slow

**"Well duh, I see the way she's always looking at him." Komodo said.**

[P. D.] We can even do it slow

[Nelly] Take it where you want to go

[P. D.] Take it where you want to go

[Nelly] Just take that ass to the floor

**"Don't I have a say in this?" Stella was blushing, "I'm just being friendly okay and I'm sure he is too."**

[P. D.] Pop something move something

Shake ya tail feather, girl go and take it low

[Nelly] We can even do it slow

[P. D.] We can even do it slow

[Nelly] Take it where you want to go

**"Okay then when He's looking at you, flip your hair." Kimi silently said while looking into a bunch of files.  
**  
[P. D.] Take it where you want to go

[Nelly] Just take that ass to the floor

[P. D.] Pop something move something

Shake ya tail feather

**"What?"**

[Verse 2: P. Diddy] (Nelly)

**"Flip your god damn hair." Komodo said under her breath "He's looking."**

Now real girls get down on the floor (on the floor)

Get that money honey act like you know (like you know)

Mama I like how you dance

The way you fit in them pants (Uh)

**Stella flipped her hair and looked at Virgil, his face turned hot red and he accidentally spilled a drink on a woman. Stella laughed and walked away.**

Enter the floor (Uh) take it low (Uh) girl do it again (Uh)

You know I love that (I love that)

Now where them girls at? (Where the girls at?)

**The three girls stood next to each other when Kimi was standing right behind them. **

It's Diddy, Murphy Lee, and Nelly how you love that? (Shit uh ohhhhhh)

Come on, we got another one player

From New York to the Dirty how they loving it player?

**"Did you get what we need?"**

Baby you impressive let's get

To know each other

You the best of the best and

**"Yeah."**

You got to love it in the dresses, the sexiest

I had to tell her she's a young Janet Jackson live in living color

**"Then Let's go."**

Look here momma you're dead wrong for having them pants on

Capri's cut low so when you shake it I see you're thong

**"Fine, let's go." Komodo said about to leave.  
**  
My pocket's full of dough shake your feathers till the morning

It's Bad Boy and Nelly man somebody better warn them

**"Let me get Virgil first. We can't leave him behind." Stella walked over to the bar where Virgil was at. She quickly grabs him and pulls him out of the bar. He felt hot when he was holding her hand. Stella then zaps the power box, sucking all the power out of it for a while.**  
[Chorus]

[Bridge: Nelly]

Oh no I heard them bad boys coming

Can't stop now

Got to continue my running (yea)

Because we go party till them lights come on

And then my song start thumping because my mike still on

[Verse 3: Murphy Lee] (Nelly)

Yo, I'm the big booty type

I like them thick with their mind right (Awe)

Banging personality conversate when the time right (Naw)

"Then what will we do?"

I'm not hard I've got women to handle that

They be like he the man when I'm really a Thundercat

Come on you know the tics connect like Voltron

Collect so much grass popo thinking we mow lawns

My gohans don't match that

But it matches her head wrap and the seats that I got in the lap

I'm just a juvenile (Wha)

Because I be about G's

Keep your women wizzy man they say they have my babies

I'm young like Tucker like the cash and the money (I'm going to eat my money)

Man, I'm that damn hungry

See I'm starving like Marvin girl

I've got sixteen bars of fire is what I'm starting

Plus my rats come in packs like Sammy and Dean Martin

And I got so many keys you'd think I was valet parking

[Chorus]

[Bridge: Nelly]

Oh no I heard them bad boys coming

Can't stop now

Got to continue my running (yea)

Because we go party till them lights come on

And then my song start thumping because my mic still on (man)

**When the lights came back on, three figures were standing in the dark. Their eyes started to glow. One was red, purple, and blue. They disappear walking back into the shadows.**

**To be Continued**


	11. Chap 11

**Stella was singing in her room by herself, it was the only way for her to get rid of her stress. She's been looking for clues for two days straight. Virgil saw her singing in her room.**

I wanna run into someones arms

Lie on a bed of roses

I wanna feel just like juliet

I wanna fall in love

I've got a feeling

Everybody wants someone to love

Somebody they can trust Somebody they can touch

Everybody wants to give their heart away

Everybody needs a little tenderness

To feel understood

To feel passionate

Everybody wants to be in love this way

Everybody wants to be in love this way

I know I do what about you

I wanna be somebody's baby

I want to cry and still feel beautiful

Maybe I really just wanna be myself

I'm not the only one I got a feeling

Everybody wants someonne to love

Somebody they can trust Somebody they can touch

Everybody wants to give their heart away

Everybody needs a little tenderness

To feel understood

To feel passionate

Everybody wants to be in love this way

Everybody wants to be in love this way

I know I do

What about you I do

I do doesn't everybody wanna give their heart away

I do I do dosen't everybody wanna be in love this way

Cause I do

I wanna feel like an angel

I want to fly on a beam of moonlight

I wanna see heaven from the inside

I wanna feel just like juliet

Juliet juliet

**The minute she stop, Virgil walked away until he was in the room that him and Pyro were staying for a while.**

**Pyro was sitting on the bed, silent holding her little teddy bear tight. Her eyes were glowing and her antennas were floating in the air. He opened the door wider, and he just noticed that the pillow was starting to smoke like about to catch on fire. **

**"Pyro, Pyro snap out of it." Virgil shook her by the shoulders, she instantly snapped out of it and just sat there. "Are you okay?"**

**Pyro didn't answer back, she just put her head on her knees. **

**"Pyro? Pyro?" Virgil started to shake her whole body "If you don't tell me what's wrong then I'll start tickling you."**

**Stella was watching from the door silently.**

**Pyro shook her head, and then Virgil started the tickling attack. The cute little girl started to scream in laughter, trying to escape his grip but it was no use. She continued to kick and scream. **

**Stella sighed, shake her head, and continued to watch.**

**Pyro started to hit Virgil in the head with her teddy bear until he grab her leg and let her hang like that.**

**"You're stubborn." Virgil laughed at Pyro, continuing to tickle her until he saw a shadow behind him, an experiment like shadow. Pyro escape his grip then tackled him.**

**He suddenly, turned around and grab the figure around the waist and took it down to the floor, already knowing that it was Stella. **

**"Come on Pyro, attack." Virgil yelled, and instantly Pyro attacked Stella along with Virgil and started to tickle her. Stella screamed and she grab the closest thing she could grab, a pillow and smack Virgil in the face with it.**

**Turret was hacking into the Police database files on Kimi's laptop. Then she typed in Crime Mob. Arsenal came into her room and sat right next to her. He kissed her on the cheek and then the neck.**

**"Not now." She said.**

**Somewhere, a mysterious figure was on a laptop, it was a female, hacking into the police datafiles, the figure typed in Crime Mob. Suddenly, a skinny figure came behind it and started to kiss it on the neck.**

**"Cut it out." The female figure said plainly pushing the figure away.**

**"But I'm hungry for you." The figure continued to kiss the female's neck. **

**"I'm busy."**

**"Damn, did you know they killed about 400 people including the ones in the ship crashing in Oceania. Their frequencies are the exact same to the beacon."**

**"What bout Witnesses?"**

**Back at the Mysterious place**

**"You've been way too busy on that thing." The figure said.**

**"Hold on, it will take just a second, then I'm all yours." The female continued down the scroll bar until she saw witnesses.**

**She smiled wickedly, then started to erase it from the Police Database files completely. **

**"Great, I'm done." The female said putting the laptop away, she felt the male all over her before she knew it.**

**"Good, now let's get it on."**

**"Sorry but I'm not finish. He wants me to set a trap." The female pushed him off.**

**"We can take care of that later." The figure said pulling the female's arm into a kiss as they both fell onto the bed.**

**Turret clicked into the Witnesses category but it read that the file had been erased. Turret sigh in frustration as she closed the laptop, she put it away, then she took a pillow, put her face on it, and started to swear and cuss up a storm in her native language.**

**"Turret, Turret, calm down, calm down." Arsenal grab the pillow and cover Turret's mouth "Shhhhhhhh."**

**Turret calm down while breathing through her nose again. **

**"I'm just so pissed off now. Damn it, after all that mother fu-" Turret was kissed on the lips hard by Arsenal, her tail wrapped both of them closer by the waist, she moan as Arsenal kissed her harder on her neck and making her eyes rolled in the back of her head.**

**"Arsenal, wait." Turret said , Arsenal stop instantly and looked at her. She was crying. She pushed herself off of Arsenal and buried her face on a pillow, sobbing violently.**

**"Turret, are-" Arsenal put his hand on her shoulder , but she pushed it off. Arsenal didn't say one word. He just got up, left out of her room, and closed the door. Ever since she was raped, she had been scared out of her mind especially when it came to being alone with Arsenal. **

**She just didn't know what to do anymore.**

**Outside in the hallway**

**Hendrix came out of his room wearing a tye dye tank top with a dragon symbol on the back.**

**"Ya know, Leon, that shirt looks pretty familiar but I've never seen Hendrix wear it. Wasn't that the shirt I gave you on your birthday as another present." Kimi said to Leon.**

**"I don't know, was it?" Leon looked the other way.**

**"Yes it was, I remember getting the dragon shirt."**

**Flashback**

**The next day, Kimi was already up and putting her clothes on just right when Leon stirred and woke up.**

**"Leon, I got you another birthday present but I was too tired to give it to you last night." Kimi revealed another box while Leon was putting his pants on. Kimi pushed him back on the bed and straddling on top of him. He opened the box that had a tye dye shirt with a dragon on the back.**

**"You like it?" She asked.**

**Leon sat back up, holding Kimi by the arms "Well, its something."**

**"Promise not to throw it away?" Kimi asked.**

**"I don't know, It's .......Kimi, oh hell no! Don't do that!" Leon yelled covering up his face.**

**Kimi gave him a puppy dog face and revealed his hands from his face "Please."**

**"Damn those puppy dog eyes. Alright." Leon gave in. He felt a lick on his neck and to his cheek "Get your ass outta here." Leon smack her rear and smirked when he heard a yelp from Kimi. Kimi was rubbing her rear as she exited out of the room.**

**Later on, Leon gave Hendrix the shirt.**

**"Who are you and what happened to the real Leon?" Hendrix looked at Leon weirdly.**

**"I'm Leon, here."**

**"I like the shirt but I don't trust you. How do I know you didn't poison it like in Greek Mythology?"**

**"Why would you think I poison it?"**

**"Cause you never gave me a gift. Not even on my birthday."**

**"What bout that sword? Huh?"**

**"Kimi forced you."**

**"Well she's not forcing me now. Take the damn shirt or I'll make you eat it."**

**"Okay, okay." Hendrix took the shirt.**

**Back in Present time**

**Kimi growled and crossed her arms while looking at Leon, pissed off again.**

**"What!"**

**"You promise. I'm not speaking to you anymore." Kimi stormed away making the whole ship shake.**

**"Kimi! Damn it!" Leon went right after her.**


	12. Chap 12

"Is she still mad?" Pyro looked to see Kimi walking away from Leon, who stop in front of Pyro.

"Yeah, God Damn 's stubborn." Leon covered up his mouth "Sorry Spurt."

"Its okay. I know more stuff about life than Kids like I know where babies come from and how they're born. And its not any of that Stork bull shit." Pyro smiled "And I wouldn't give my shirt away if my boyfriend spent all that time finding one like that."

Leon stucks his tongue at Pyro making her laugh.

"Hey Pyro, do you remember your folks?" Leon asked.

"Well besides Virgil, you guys act like em. Teddy gave me this picture." Pyro answered giving Leon a picture. In the picture, He saw a beautiful blue experiment with long blue antennas, another female experiment with red and blue color of fur and antennas, and that was it, the other have was rip. Pyro was a baby being held in the blue experiment's arms.

"The other side was I don't know the others." Pyro said taking the picture back "I don't remember anything except my mom could fix and build things, my dad's a great driver and very strong, and my older sister who's Virgil's twin had a problem with touching, she could kill by accident just not us."

That was a flashback, Leon was thinking,sitting on the bed, right on the edge.

_"If they were dead, they could have regenerated themselves_ _and forgot what happened?"_ Leon was still thinking, Pyro's voice suddenly echoes in his mind.

_"My mom could fix and build things."_

"I think Jumba said something about a gadget making experiment."

_"My dad's a great driver and very strong."_

"Then he said that the gadget experiment had mated with a driving experiment."

" I don't know a lethal ..hmmm....that's a tough one and his twin sister. Damn, sometimes I wished I paid attention when Jumba was telling us about his experiments. Wait a minute, Kimi remembers." Leon thought to himself, at the same time Kimi entered into their room.

"Hey Kimi, I need your help." Leon said but she just stuck her nose in the air and ignore him, walking to her dresser. "You're still mad at me. It has been 3 weeks straight since the last word you said to me. I'm surprised you didn't crack yet."

Kimi scold at him, saying yes by just an expression. Leon pulled her onto his lap, she tried to get back up, but Leon just pulled her back on his lap, so she just cross her arms and turn her head, not facing Leon.

"Kimi, come on. I know you can't resist me." Leon's trying to make her laugh or at least make her crack a smile "Kimi, I promised. I didn't threw it away, I just gave it to Hendrix. And plus, I gave something to him without being a fist and you not forcing me."

"But-" Kimi's mouth was instantly covered by Leon's hand.

"I thought you're not going to talk to me." Leon moved his hand and let Kimi cross her arms, pouting and puffing up her cheeks. " Now how many times did I tell ya not to make that face, you look like a blowfish." Leon poked her cheek, to make her puff up cheeks go away. She shut her lips against each other, making it as if she was trying to hold her smile in.

"I'm starting to see that smile." Leon pinched her cheek but she pouted again. "Kimi, baby, I need your help here. Can't you just talk to me?"

Kimi shook her head.

"Fine then, looks like I have to use M.G.S.R.T (**I made it up, it stands for my girlfriend's** **stubbornish removal tactic**)." Leon gave Kimi a funny look as Kimi gave him a scared and a "Oh hell no" look. He started to tickle her. She was already kicking and screaming, shaking the whole bed with her. Leon held her by the waist to make sure she doesn't escape.

**"Leeeeeooo..hhhhahahahhahahahhahahh..hheeeehehehehehheheheh! Stttttooooopppp...hhhehehehehehehhahahahahaheheheeeeheheh! Aaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!" **Kimi screamed trying to get Leon's tickling hands away from her stomach.

"Not until I hear Uncle."

**"No..hehehehehehahahahaheheheh!" **Kimi yelled in her laughter.

Leon just shook his head in disappointment "You still haven't learn." Leon tickled even harder, making Kimi scream and laugh harder.

**"Stttttooooooooopppppp!! Aaaaahhhhhahahahahahhhhaaaaaaaaahehehehehehehehehehheheheh!!!! Leeeeeoooooonnnn!!!!Ahahhhhhhhhhahahahahahahaheeehehehehehehehehehehehehehehhahaha" **Kimi yelled kicking harder.

"Say it."

Kimi shook her head, since Leon was making it hard for her to talk.

"Fine, look like I'm going to have to use the Finisher now. You're too stubborn for the little ones."

**"Leon!! Don't you even dare! I mean it!!!" **Kimi yelled. Leon put his mouth on her stomach and started to blow through it, making a raspy noise. **(Like a mom when she's tickling the baby**). Kimi grew out of control with that one. She screamed twice as louder as before. She kept hitting Leon on the head, but he didn't stop.

**"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhahhahahahahahahahhhaaaaaaaaahehehehehehehehhheeeeee**!!!!!" Kimi was screaming **"Unnn....Haaaaaahahahahaha...Uncle...Hehehehehe..Uncle**!!!" Kimi finally gave up. Leon stop instantly, leaving Kimi to lay on the bed, on her back while catching her breath. But she was panting like crazy.

"I hate you." She said playfully, sitting up, then she unbraids her antennas and braids it back up.

"Well I love you." Leon said looking at her dreamily as she lays back down and puts her hand on her forehead, panting. "I need your help. Pyro just told me about her family or part of it. . Can you look in Jumba's experiment datafiles for me? I'm trying to figure out which experiments they are."

"Sure." Kimi said grabbing her laptop and turns it on. While it was turning on, Kimi looks at Leon. "Leon, I'm never giving you a shirt ever."

"Finally. Just wait, watch what I'll give you for your birthday, it will blow your mind."

Kimi looked at Leon, she smiled as her eyes tinkled "You mean you cause your the greatest gift of all."

"So are you." Leon ran his hand on Kimi's cheek, leading to a intense kiss on the lips. She fell back and so did Leon who was laying on top of her body. Outside, looking through their window, was one figure standing there in the rain. Listening to Kimi moaning out loud, very loud, and saying something in her native language.

**"Tiso jap flim grot ge!" **Kimi moaned in pleasure. Leon just smiled understanding what she was saying.** (I'm not deciphering this).** Leon started to kiss her neck hard.

"They might be getting closer, sir." The figure said through an ear piece.

"Good, now let's prepare for the traps."

The figure disappears in the bushes. Leon sat up and look out the window but Kimi quickly turn his head and pushed it down.


	13. Chap 13

Kimi sat up next to Leon when the Laptop was looking on Jumba's Experiment datafile. She was panting and sweating.(They still had their clothes on, Leon just doesn't have his jacket on). Leon sat up too, panting and sweating; Kimi laid on her stomach and started to search for a gadget making experiment that Leon told her about.

"Damn, I'm so fuckin hot." Leon started to fan himself.

"Leon, that Gadget experiment with blue fur and googles, that's Experiment 200, and the driving experiment with red orange fur and very strong is experiment 198."

"So mix their genes together."

"I am but it will take a while." Kimi sat up waiting for the laptop to upload 198's's and 200's genetics to see their childeren. "Leon, what about your parents?"

Kimi was always wondering about Leon's and Hendrix's parents, she never had parents, she and her sisters were created. Leon never talks about his parents even though she saw Leon when Hendrix was born.

"My parents are 189 and 190. My mom is 190, the music loving and fighting experiment. She deisgn to use her music to distract and bring her enemies to her under her playing spell, then she thrashes on them by using her claws. I could always remember her playing her music for us, to help us go to sleep ." His mother was beautiful in every way inside and out. She had long, red antennas with spikes on the end and wore black headphones. She had sort of a tye dye color of fur but it was mostly red. His father (189) was charming too, he had orange fur all over him, he had antennas too but they were shorter and spiker, and yellow on the tips of them. 189 was design for combat and had great strength, only problem was that Jumba had a little problem with 189's programming, there were times when he would turn violent instantly, he sort of had a drinking problem and had a very short temper. That's why he had to regularly take medicines.

**Flashback**

Leon was 4 years old when he heard his parents talking in their room. Back then, even though he was sort of made before half of the experiments, he was the future experiment 618. Leon was an orange colored experiment just like his dad but had his mom's beautiful light red eyes.

After Jumba was kicked off of his home planet, he moved onto a big building like place on the planet Taiga, it was full of rainforests, grasslands, water, and plains. That's where all of his experiments lived while he was creating more. He suggested that most of the experiments that he already created would mated.

"Leo, do you love Leon?" 190 asked looking at him dreamily while standing in front of the high tech stove, cooking. That was 189's name. And 190's's name is Hendra.

"I don't know. Let's see, you're my mate, love of my wife and you've given two sons, even though I wonder about the first one. (He talking about Sample), what do you think?" Leo laughed. He was drinking another beer, that was about his 10th. Hendra had just eaten about 2 giant bags of chips.

" God damn Hendra, lay off the food." Leo snatch the bag from her to see that it was empty. Hendra licked her fingers nervously, then she rubbed her stomach. Leo put his arms around Hendra's shoulders, rocking back and forth.

"Leo, I have to tell you something."

"What?"

"Well-"

**"Damn it, will you just tell me!!" **Leo's eyes for some reason changed to red as he turned around.

"I'm pregnant." Hendra was instantly smacked on the face, she fell on the ground, and started crying out loud.

**"Didn't I tell you that I don't want another child? Didn't I?" **Leo had Hendra up against the wall, he slapped her again but this time harder. Hendra looked into his eyes, they were glowing red. Hendra was trying to reach for her flute, music was the only when to calm him down when he was like this.

**"Sorry, when you came home drunk, you just pounced on me. I'm Sorry!!!Please! Just let me go!"**

**"Don't give me that bullshit! I don't even remember that!"**

**"I said you were drunk!! You asshole!!" **Hendra yelled. She covered her mouth, knowing how Leo would react.

**"Asshole! Oh I'll show you an asshole!!!!**" Leo grabbed Hendra's neck and carried her into the kitchen. Leo was slapping, kicking, and punching her in the face mostly but a few times in the stomach. He pushed her down and started looking through the drawers, pulling out a knife.

"Leo, please don't do this! Stop!" Hendra was backing up.

"I said I didn't want no more kids didn't I?!" Leo walked closer to her.

"No, you never said that! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry!Please! Don't hurt me! Please!"

"Dad, stop!" Leon jumped on his dad's back, trying to grab the knife from him, Sample was making a loud alarm sound, alerting every experiment where the emergency was. Leo backed into a wall, but Leon stayed on. Leo then just pulled Leon from his back and threw him hard on the ground. He laid there, knocked out. Hendra looked in horror as her son laid there bleeding, anger quickly flowed through her.

"You Bastard!" Hendra pulled out the hot frying pan from the stove (which had grease in it) and slapped Leo in the face as hard as she could, spilling the grease on him, "How dare you hit my BABY!!" Hendra kept hitting him as he fell down to the ground, yelling in agony.

Jumba, Odin, Street, Thor, Gadget, Magnolia, and Galatica led by Sample finally came into the room, to see the bloody Hendra bashing a frying pan into Leo' s head. The females had to had to pry Hendra away from Leo and the frying pan, while the guys pulled the knocked out Leo out of the room. Hendra held her stomach for a second, then she held Leon who just woke up, giving Hendra the relief of a lifetime.

"My Baby, my babies." Hendra hugged both Leon and Sample.

**Back into the Present**

Kimi's eyes were full of tears, just like Leon's.

"Did your father ever came back?"

"Yeah, for a while it was great, but then it was no good. My mom had to get both me and Sample checked to make sure we didn't inherit his violent 'problem'."

**Flashback**

Leo had taken stronger medication by Jumba that kept him from getting drunk and acting crazy but he stayed away from Hendra, Sample, and Leon. For one thing, Hendra wouldn't allow it, and another so he couldn't hurt the baby.

"Leo." Hendra rubbed her stomach, she was 5 months pregnant, her stomach had swelled up, so swelled that she couldn't walk down the stairs without risking to fall and it might kill the baby.

"What?" Leo looked sadly at her, he was restrainted on the bed, he requested it, after he found out what he did to her or tried to do and what he did to his son, he didn't even trust himself any more, "Please Hendra, just go away, I'm a monster, I tried to kill our children, Leon and the unborn child."

"Leo, I'm willing to let you back in and in the boys' lives if you promise not to drink so much and to take your medication."

"I've beaten you so much, why do you keep taking me back?"

"I love you and I know that experiment that I love is still in there."

"What is it?" He was talking about the unborn child.

"Another boy."

Leo laughed, "Ya know, Odin said he's jealous of me, he always wanted a son. I'll do it, but Hendra promise me, if I ever try to kill you again, just end me, I don't wanna live knowing that I killed you or my children."

"I...I promise." Hendra leaned over for a kiss, "And I'll always have an instrument with me."

"That's my girl, "Leo removed the restriants himself and rubbed Hendra's belly, "Hey there little fella."

Leon and Sample walked in, "Mom?"

"Hey there kiddos, give your old man a hug."

Hendra was finally due, it has been 9 months. From the room Leon was slepping in, he could hear his mom moaning.

**"Leo! Something's wrong!" **Suddenly he heard his mom yell "**Leo, my water just broke. It's time!"**

**"What now?"**

**"Yes!" Hendra pulled him by the collar f his spacesuit, grinding her teeth, "Of course now, Damn it!"**

Leon heard his dad knocking on Jumba's door, while Jumba was creating the three sisters, only one came out. Leon was already at the door watching Jumba entering and some experiments entering, then the door slammed. Across from the door, he saw the most beauitful creature that was ever created. A blue experiment with long, antennas that were twisted up with each other. She had beauitful blue eyes, long eyelashes, a blue tail, cat like ears, antennas, and had a chain around her waist with daggers.

She looked up and saw Leon looking at her dreamily. She smiled and waved at him, blushing.

He waved back and walked over to her. Arsenal, little Arsenal, came out of the room, throwing up in a trash can.

Leon ignore his best friend and Hendrix's future best friend to met the beauitful female.

"Hiya." The female greeted.

"Hmmmm.....Hi." Leon look down, not at her eyes, and was hiding his blushing. Arsenal grabbed Leon's shoulder and threw up on the floor. Both him and the female backed up.

"Arsenal, what's wrong with you?" Leon asked.

"My parents accidentally pushed me into that room and Leon, I found out how baby's are actually born. Don't go in there." Arsenal groan in pain.

"So your name is Leon." The Female fluttered her long eyelashes, she touched Arsenal's shoulder by accident and healed him without knowing it. Leon gulped when the female was close to him.

"Hey, I'm fine." Arsenal said.

"What's your name?" Leon asked nervouly.

"My name...I don't know." The female scartched her head.

Suddenly, heard a cry, Leon saw his father being carried out of the room, yelling again. He felt his violent side coming back, so he wanted to be removed quickly.. The Medication wore off and Jumba was out. Jumba looked at Leon.

"Very sorry 618, father have not been cure all way." Jumba saw the new experiment that had created "616, what are you doing? You're being in capsule little longer."

Jumba pulled 616's hand, dragging it back into the was about to chase after her but his mother called he entered into the room, he saw his mom crying on her bed, both in happiness and sadness.

"I really thought he was cured. Leon, if you find the one you love. Please treat and love her with respect." Hendra cried showing the little tye dye color experiment (Hendrix).

**Present**

"That was the last time I ever saw him." Leon said. Kimi heard the laptop beep showing that it was done.

"Hey their results are in. It saids they had 12 children."

"Damn, what the hell."

"Virgil's one of them."

"Which number?  
"Experiment .........."

To be continued.

I know its a bad time to stop, but I feel evil today


	14. Chapter 14

"218. Wait this damn thing can't be right. Virgil can't be experiment 218. He's too damn nice to be." Kimi looked at Leon from her laptop, and then she hit it again. Virgil and Pyro were listening to Leon's and Kimi's from the half opened door.

"I think it's telling the truth Kimi. But if Virgil's experiment 218, what's Pyro's number? And who's the girl that supposed to be Virgil's twin? Ya know the red and blue haired girl?"

"Pyro isn't in here at all."

"Well, she did say that she was two years old, so she was just born. She wouldn't be in there. So the girl is 219, what can she do? I've heard about her but I've never really seen her."

Kimi clicks on a picture of her "She's a lethal absorbing power experiment, if you're a human or alien, she'll absorb any info. or memory. If you're an experiment all she can do to you is copy your powers, emotions, and personality, but if prolonged touch could lead to coma or death. Power doesn't affect family members. Warning: Being touched by this experiment may cause you to faint, if you do, don't stand near the edge of a cliff. This is not funny, it's serious." Kimi started to laugh; Leon rolled his eyes.

"Why the hell Jumba put that?" Leon continued to look at 628's picture.

"You gotta admit, she's hot. Very hot." Leon saw Kimi's surprised face; he crossed his arms and sticks his tongue at her.

"Oh I guess I deserved that huh?" Kimi looked at Leon who just nodded

"But how did they ended up all the way here?"

"Don't look at me. I'm still adjusted to the fact that Virgil is 218, one time I saw him get mad and boy was the lab trashed."

"Well, it's not their fault. I mean they were found on the streets."

Virgil and Pyro had walked away. Pyro clutched tightly to Teddy, no tears fell from her eyes, but they would if she could cry but they fell from Virgil's.


	15. Chapter 15

Komodo entered into hers and Hendrix's room. She was sweating all of a sudden; her stomach was burning like it was on fire. Her eyes instantly changed to a gray color. She was panting as sweat started to pour like rain on the floor. Her nails suddenly grew longer and then shorter. She felt like her blood was pouring out of her body. Hendrix walked in, he tried to act sneaky and then grab her around the waist.  
  
"Dragon, are you alright?" Hendrix asked, when Komodo turned around to face him. He touched her forehead, it was burning hot, and she was sweating like crazy.  
  
"Oh sweetie, you might be sick." Hendrix said, making her sit on the bed.  
  
"But I have ta-" Hendrix covered her mouth, shutting her up quick.  
  
"Now Komodo, how bout you go to sleep and I'll help Kimi and Stella look at those stupid files." Hendrix tucked her into the bed.  
  
"Thanks Hendrix, you're great." Komodo smiled before she went to sleep.  
  
Hendrix walked into the cockpit where Kimi and Stella were sitting at while looking at a bunch of files. Virgil was also there, looking into the files with Stella, trying hard not to blush when they accidentally touched each other's hand and looked at each other.  
  
"Where's Komodo?" Kimi asked.  
  
"She's sick." Hendrix answered sitting on a seat next to her.  
  
"Ah poor thing, I could make her one of my spells." Stella said cheerily.  
  
"Oh hell no, you might turn her into a toad. Besides all she needs is sleep."  
  
"Okay." Stella sat back down. Pyro was going through Kimi's chest of clothes and disguises. Stella looked back at the files.  
  
"Get this, one of the Crime Mob "sponsors" is an owner of a company called Metal Tech." Stella read out loud.  
  
"Metal Tech. Is the owner's name Van Robo Metal?" Virgil asked.  
  
"Yeah, how did you- Oh never mind you guessed." Stella smirked at him.  
  
"Yep, Maybe he's responsible for my memory lost. I think I saw his face when I saw something that he didn't want me to see." Virgil rubbed his head.  
  
"That's a weird name." Leon said as him and Arsenal came out of the hallway.  
  
"If only Jumba created an experiment that could bring back your memory." Stella said.  
  
"He did but it's not activated yet." Kimi replied, she was inside a chest that was full of clothes. She was pulling something like a wicked woman's black sexy dress, with a black pole, high high heeled boots and glasses " Look what I've got."  
  
Pyro stood under her, looking even cuter, as she stood in a man's gray suit, with a gray poke hat that covered her face, shades and a mustache. She was even wearing the shoes, which covered her feet.  
  
"What are you doing? " Stella looked at the outfit Kimi pulled out. Then Kimi pulls out two guy's suits and disguises like mustaches, wig, and make up. She put it all on the dresser in her room.  
  
"Okay, tomorrow we're heading over to that company and disguise as a bunch of inspectors of that company."  
  
"Who will we be?" Leon asked as he saw Pyro walking around with a suitcase in her hand.  
  
"Leon since you're muscular and bigger, you'll play as a body guard, and so will Stella, since she's so tall. That's all I know for now." Kimi looked at Pyro and started to laugh as Pyro changed into looking like a very short nurse. "But the one problem is our seductive ring leader is sick."  
  
"I know one thing that will be a problem, if I have ta dress like a girl." Hendrix exclaimed, Virgil imagined him like a girl and shivered at the thought of it.  
  
Hendrix decided to sleep on the couch since Komodo was coughing up a storm and he didn't want to catch it.  
  
The Next day, Hendrix was woken up by Turret and Arsenal. Kimi was going to announce who was playing as who but Komodo was still sick. Komodo was even worse, her hair was loose, she was sweating like crazy, she was coughing hard, her nose running, her eyes red, dark circles under her eyes, and her entire body was sore.  
  
"Stella will still play as a body guard since she's 6.5 feet tall just like Leon even though Leon is taller but she's close. And it looks like Kimono is our seductive ring leader." Kimi gave Turret the black outfit.  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"I would do it, but Leon gets too jealous and will blow our cover in a second. Plus, I don't look good in black hair. And Komodo is still sick."  
  
"You going to dye my hair!! I like Purple!"  
  
"Don't be a baby. Komodo has done this before and besides it'll be a wig. Just twitch the hips and talk in a seductive way."  
  
"Can I come?" Pyro asked just putting on the nurse out fit again.  
  
"Sorry but the nurse has ta stay with the sick patient and try to cure her." Kimi patted Pyro's head.  
  
"Yeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaa!!" Pyro cheered.  
  
Hendrix was dressed as the driver, Arsenal, Kimi, and Virgil were dressed as other inspectors that work for Turret, Turret the main inspector. Komodo was left in the ship with Nurse Pyro to take care of or vice versa. Stella wore a police looking outfit, with the hat that she used to cover her face and tuck her long hair under, just like Leon.  
  
"Komodo, me and Teddy made you chicken noodle soup." Suddenly, there was an explosion from the kitchen stove. "I'll be right back." When Pyro came back with a bowl, the soup was pitch black. Komodo looked in horror as she hid under the covers when Pyro tried to feed her some.  
  
"I guess you're not hungry? Huh, Komodo?"  
  
Komodo shook her head under the covers.  
  
Hendrix drove on the curve of the sidewalk where the company was.  
  
"Are you ready to show em what you're made of, Kimono?" Kimi laughed.  
  
To be continued 


	16. Chapter 16

Turret step out of the car, she had glasses on, a black dress that zips up to her neck, long high high heeled black boots, a switch (Stick) and long black hair. Kimi steps out next, wearing all most the same thing but shorter heels and no stick just a notebook. Arsenal and Virgil came up next; Virgil was wearing a gray suit, with brown sideburns, a fuzzy mustache with a goatee, brown hair, and glasses. Arsenal wore a black suit, had a black tie, white shirt, black pants, and black shades. Stella and Leon stood next to Turret; Hendrix drove into the parking lot and parked in front, while the others walked in. Everyone stop to see what they thought is the inspectors standing in the lobby.

Turret walks up to the male assistant at the desk. He gulped when she sat on the desk, crossed her legs, and looks down at him over her glasses.

"Ms. Hoguasaki, what are you doing here this early? You wasn't due until next month or so."

"Well, I'm here now. I need to look around this place since the stocks are really going down. I would also like to see your boss." Turret commanded rubbing the guy's head. He instantly got up but tripped over the telephone lines. He picked up the phone, and called the boss.

"Mr. Metal, the inspectors are here. Yes sir...Yes sir....Got it." The guy hung up the phone and looked at Turret "He'll be right with you. Please sit."

"Good." Stella said, sending electricity to every security device in the company. She tried hard not to smile. Kimi of course disappeared and ran into the hallway invisible. She took her shoes off and sat them next to a guy's desk, all the way under. She walked silently into a room that had the word "Stay Out" on it. It was the Metal's room, Kimi turned visible and started looking through the drawers.

"I swear I'll scream if I see anymore papers." Kimi said to herself then she saw a drawing diaphragm of a robot. Then she sat on a chair in front of a computer. She clicked on it; the screen had files all over it. Especially one that said Top Secret and Operation Crouching Tiger and Hidden Dragon. When Kimi clicked on the file name Top secret it had Password required.

"Password. What would this guy use as a password?" Kimi clicked on hint. It said Periodic Table of Elements. She typed in Iron, password denied, aluminum, password denied. Kimi typed in every metal type she could think of but all was access denied. Until she typed in Titanium, it said password approved.

"Why Ms. Hoguasaki, what a pleasant surprise."

"Yes I know." Turret said sounding just like her.

"Sounds just like you. My dear, why have you come?"

"To see your productivity."

"Sure, follow me." Robo was a cyborg with one of everything, half of his body was metal and the other half was flesh. He opened the work area door. There were plenty of workers with hammers; blowtorches, metal masks, and machines that help the workers finish building the metal.

With one of the workers, a female was working under a boiler, fixing it.

"Hey Street will you pass me the screw driver?" The female asked, there was no replied or nothing in her hand when she let it out from the boiler. "Street?" The female pulled herself from under the boiler, she saw Street standing there, not paying attention to her and looking up in the sky. She kicked him sharply in the pants, making him pay attention.

"What the fuck!" Street snapped back at the female.

"I said give me the god damn screwdriver!" The female revealed her face by removing her goggles over the front part of her hair. "You never pay attention to me, you son of a bitch!! I should slap the hel-"

"Shhhh....Gadget, quiet, he's coming over here." Street tries to cover Gadget's mouth but she licked his hand, making him let go. "What the hell do you wanna get in trouble."

"I don't care! Why do I always do the work? Huh? You don't even pay attention to me! So I would listen to you anymore, you jacka-" Suddenly Street pulled Gadget into a kiss while the inspectors and Robo walked pass them.

"You two get a room after you finish fixing my boiler." Robo commanded, laughing at the same time but Turret and the others didn't laugh. Street pushed Gadget from the kiss "See that wasn't so bad." Gadget kicked Street in the nuts this time, he yelps in pain and let go of her arms, "Next time, listen ta me. Now, give me the damn screwdriver!"

"Bitch."

"Oh where's the other inspector, the blue one?"

"She went to fix her make up." Turret lied. They exited out of the metal place. Turret was about to open another door but Metal slams the door quickly.

"Uh, we really shouldn't look into that room. It's top secret."

"Yes but still I want to see." Turret accidentally hits Stella in the leg. Stella still had a straight face, but when Robo was showing them something else, she looked at Virgil and said " hurts."

Virgil started to laugh but it was quickly gone.

"Well, I'm sorry for the short inspection but I must be going back to work." Robo Metal said, walking towards his office.

"That was easy." Kimi clicked on email. Suddenly, Kimi heard the key jiggling and the door opening. It sounded like Robo Metal. Kimi quickly exited out of the stuff she was on and turn off the computer. She nearly knocked a whole bunch of papers, she quickly picked them back up, but she had no time to turn invisible so she hid under the desk, hanging up on top. Robo Metal opened up the door, he saw nothing out of the ordinary, and he just closed the door and sat at the desk. Kimi was already sweating, holding on to the top tight.

"The inspectors came here, they're definitely expecting something. I want out of this."

Kimi turned invisible then she turned into her experiment form, making her small enough to fit through a hole at the bottom of the desk, she quietly walked to the door and knocked on it. Robo hung the phone up and opened the door.

"Yes?" He found that no one was at the door, Kimi ran out through his legs and down the hallway. She grabbed her shoes and ran outside. The others were waiting for her, until they saw the door open and closed by itself.

"So did you find out anything?" Turret asked taking the glasses off. Kimi turned visible again and was in alien form. While Hendrix was driving, Stella snapped her fingers and immediately everyone was in their normal clothes and the limo turned back into a jeep.

"Sorry Stella, that was an accident." Turret said.

"It's okay." Stella laughs along with Virgil. Wrapping the dry blood from off her leg.


	17. Chapter 17

Virgil kept looking at Stella while drawing. When Stella looked at him, he quickly looked down at the drawing paper, and then blushed when Stella was walking right towards him. Komodo was feeling a little better, she was able to stand up, her coughing eased up, and her fever went down.

Komodo sighed still laying on the bed "I'm tired of this bullshit. Why can't I come with ya?"

Hendrix pushed Komodo back into the bed when she tried to get up. "No, you're still sick. Pyro will take care of you."

Komodo covered herself with the blanket and started to scream "I rather fight Hung Sha than to be force fed by Pyro with that nasty chicken noodle soup!"

"Sorry babe, but we need everyone else and plus Pyro has been practicing with her powers, so if anyone gives you trouble and tries to kidnap you."

"Too bad she hasn't been practicing reading the directions and learning how to cook cause I choked on the soup yesterday."

"How you're goin choke on some soup? It water."

"I don't know, there was a lot of chunks," Komodo pouted and crossed her arms.

"Hey my cooking ain't that bad." Pyro was holding more soup.

"Oh god, Hendrix save me." Komodo went under the cover again, screaming. "Where's everybody going anyway?"

"We're going to spy on Robo Metal for a while." Hendrix laughs as he exited out of the room.

Later on, Stella and Virgil were on the roof watching from Robo Metal's mansion, Arsenal and Turret were in the jeep, Leon, Hendrix, and Kimi were on a tree watching from a close window. They all had hgh tech binoculars and walkie- talkies.

On the roof, Stella and Virgil were looking through the window on top of the roof. Stella flipped her hair again and Virgil accidentally falls back. "Oops, sorry." Stella looked back; Virgil came back up, laughing.

"That's okay." Virgil sat back next to Stella. He started to blush even hotter when he looked into her sparkling white eyes. His knees started to shook, he felt hotter than the core of the earth. Stella looked up at the sky, watching the stars twinkled into the sky.

"I love watching the stars, aren't they beautiful?" Stella looked dazed staring at the stars.

"Yeah, they're beautiful." Virgil looked at her, lovingly, but when she looked at him, he looked away. At the same time, they reach for the binocular but their hands touched one another. Stella looked at him, blushed and Virgil looked at her and gave her a warm smile too. Virgil rubbed her hand.

"Uhhh..Virgil.." Stella's face was hot red, Virgil started towards her face, just when he was about to kiss, but Stella turned her head.

"Sorry." Virgil said as he slowly turned his head looking sad for some reason, Stella seem to look sad too. She looked at Virgil and Virgil looked at her. They both seem to drag closer to each other.

Virgil's and Stella's face were getting closer, their lips were about to meet when all of a sudden, they heard voices from down the window, and they quickly looked from their positions to the window.

"I want out of this now!" Robo yelled at a bunch of gangsters who belongs to Crime Mob.

"Sorry Robo, no deal, you're in, you still in. Tell anyone and you die." One of them name Gloria said. Gloria's a hot woman, who wears a black leather outfit.

"Arsenal, Arsenal." Stella whispered into the walkie-talkie.

From the jeep, Turret kissed Arsenal "Arsenal, Arsenal." in Stella's voice.

Turret broke the kiss and let Arsenal grab the walkie-talkie.

"Hey Stella, this is a really bad time to ask for nachos."

"Not this time, you better back up quick. Cause a bunch of gangsters are about to come out. Hide the jeep in the bush."

Arsenal quickly back the jeep up without turning the lights on and into a bush.

Up in the tree, Kimi and Leon were about to kiss, when Hendrix (in experiment form) suddenly hangs upside between the two. Leon and Kimi accidentally kiss Hendrix on the cheeks. Leon instantly wipes the kiss off his lips, Kimi just laughs.

"Ewww, Leon kissed me. That's gross. Leon's gay. But for Kimi, she kissed me, yeah!" Hendrix jokes making Kimi laughed.

"That's so cute." Kimi continued to joke, pitching Hendrix's cheek. Leon grabs Hendrix by the fur on his chest and starts to growl.

"Kimi!" Hendrix yelled, Kimi pulled Hendrix from Leon's grasp and gave Leon a quick kiss. Then she holds Hendrix like a teddy bear. Then scratches Hendrix's belly, making him purr like a cat.

"Don't hurt him. He's too damn cute to hurt, even when he was just a little baby." Kimi smiled at Leon, and Hendrix sticks his tongue at Leon. Leon was about to pound him (literally), Hendrix screamed like a girl but Kimi kisses him again. She put Hendrix on a branch and then sat closer next to Leon.

"Leon, baby, if you kill Hendrix, then Komodo will kill you, and then I'll be sad cause I can't kill my own flesh and blood. I don't have the guts ta."

"You have the guts to pound me."

"Yeah but that's cause your my baby."

Suddenly, Arsenal called them from the walkie-talkie, "Okay it's time to get some information."

Everyone jumped into action.

To be Continued


	18. Chapter 18

Virgil and Stella jumped from the rooftop's window. Hendrix, Kimi, and Leon jumped from the corner of the window. Arsenal and Turret rammed through the front door. Robo was so surprised that he fell off of his red chair.

Arsenal pulled a gun from his chest and aimed at Robo's head.

"You better tell us what we want to hear. Tell us about Crime Mob's plans. " Kimi demanded.

"Or what, you'll kill me. Go ahead, you won't get anything out of me."

"Oh hell no, this motherfucker think he's tough, and the evil one is sick." Turret slapped herself in the head.

"Don't worry, I can be evil. I'll just have to imagine him as Hendrix." Leon cracked his fingers, and then dragged Robo by the arm towards a machine.

Back on the ship, Komodo was wearing her normal clothes now. Pyro came around with some more chicken noodle soup with lumps in it now. She showed it in front of Komodo, Komodo fell from the couch.

"What? I cooked it light now." Pyro said.

"How light? So damn light that the fuckin food isn't even cooked."

"Sorry Komodo, I'm trying to control my powers without burning the food."

"I would rather have burned than not cooked." Komodo said, Pyro skipped back into the kitchen.

At Robo's mansion, he was screaming in pain. Leon tied Robo's tie to a wheel then spin it again causing Robo's face to get closer to the spinner and chipping the metal part of his face.

"You better tell me!" Leon threatened "Cause you really have a nice chunk of metal, you wouldn't want it scratch or worse."

"All right, all right, I'll tell you!" While Robo was confessing the whole thing, a bunch of guns were coming from the blinds of the window behind everyone.

"Their plan is to use my robot technology to clone a bunch of great fighters."

"Clone? Robots? You can't clone a robot, can ya?" Hendrix was bewildered.

"They used the hair from different people, clone them into robots with the circuit boards and every thing."

"Why did you want in?" Leon asked, Stella was really starting to think that they were not alone.

"I just wanted to be part of something great but the robots had a side effect. They attack with no mercy, they'll overdue it. They'll just attack you by just listening to their creators."

"Is there some way to destroy em?"

"Yes the little one, a red little creature knew the secret that's why they tried to ki-" Suddenly, there was a shot from the blinds. Leon moved out of the way but Robo wasn't so lucky. He was shot in the back a few times, until he fell on the ground, dead. And suddenly, they heard a come on.

When, Hendrix looked out at the window, he saw Komodo standing right there, she looked at Hendrix and walked into a car. The car quickly pulled back and drove away.

"Damn it, he was our only hope and he was about to tell us what happened. Pyro, we must to go back." Leon and the others walked into the jeep and drove away. They came back to the ship and saw that the...........

To be Continued


	19. Chapter 19

The ship's door was opened, wide opened. Hendrix ran in quickly.

"Komodo! Komodo!" Hendrix was running around the whole ship, through every room. But there was no one in the ship.

"Pyro! Pyro!" Virgil and Stella yelled.

Suddenly, there Turret and Kimi screamed, Hendrix and Virgil came running outside where the screams came from. Hendrix gasp in horror, he saw Komodo was lynched on top of a tree high above them. Hendrix throws his sword to the rope, it cut the rope and it came back to him. Komodo taught him that trick. She fell to the ground hard still lying there. Hendrix started crying when he held her up. She was covered in her own dry blood all over her entire body.

"Komodo! Wake up Please!" Hendrix cried on her shoulder. Arsenal went inside to call an ambulance while Hendrix was crying.

"Hendrix." Komodo opened her eyes slowly and halfway.

"Komodo, Komodo! Stay up! Don't fall back asleep okay!" Hendrix was trying to encourage her as Turret went over there and hugged Komodo, crying.

"Hendrix listen to me." Suddenly, Komodo's eyes rolled back into her head as she fell back on the ground at the same time the paramedics came and took her away.

They followed the ambulance into the hospital. There at the emergency wait room, Virgil was worried about finding Pyro. He had to be; Pyro was the only one that was part of his family, his real family. Stella looked at him sadly, she touched his shoulder but he pushed it off and started to walk out of the hospital. She followed him. Hendrix sighed, waiting impatiently but hoping that they never came out.

"Will she be dead or will she be alive?Damn this suspense is killing me. I love her, come on. Please let her be alive, please. I can't live without her. I don't even remember what's life without her."

Hendrix even remembers when he was older after he was born a few years ago. He met 615, or Komodo. The beautiful red experiment. She has the red antennas that were twisted together, the tail, the chain and the fan tied around the waist. She had a room full of poisons that she collected and used as a hobby. When Hendrix first saw her, he lost his words, she did too, but unlike Leon's and Kimi's way of showing love, she punched him. Arsenal and Turret showed their way of love just by shyness.

Hendrix remembered when they first met in a different alien form, a while later. Komodo still caught his eyes, and him in hers. They were both in automatic love but from their past experience with love, they hid their true feeling for a year. Constantly taunting each other until one would say, "I love you."

Hendrix sighed again as Virgil and Stella came back. At the same time, The Dirty music video and Stella was dancing right in front.

"Oh my god, you're Stella Angel." One girl was screaming in excitement, freaking Stella out. "You're my favorite next to the others. You have the most beautiful voice I've ever heard.

"Thanks."

"Could I have an autograph please?" She asked screaming in joy when Stella took her notepad.

"Sure, what's your name?" Stella asked about to write.

"Crystal Crawler."

"Here ya go Crystal."

"Thank you so much." Crystal walked away screaming

Suddenly, the doctor came out, almost everyone came on him. "How is she doc? Is she alive?" Leon asked holding the crying Kimi in his arms.

The Doctor shook his head sadly "She's................

To Be Continued Is Komodo dead or alive? Find out next time.


	20. Chapter 20

Alive."

"What?" Hendrix eyes were shot wide open. He lost his words.

"She's alive." The doctor was instantly hug tightly by Hendrix and then ran into the room. Turret was crying in joy as she ran into the room with Hendrix. Hendrix saw Komodo sitting on the edge of the bed, wearing her normal clothes, and kicking her feet against the seat. She smiled to see Hendrix crying, he hugged Komodo tightly, and kissed her on the cheek. Turret and Kimi were both crying standing in front of the door

"Komodo what happened?" Hendrix asked when the others came back in.

"I don't know? Me and Pyro....Pyro? She was taken by Virgil!"

"Shhh...Shhh...Calm down...What do you mean Virgil took Pyro?"

"She wouldn't use her powers against Virgil, grab her by the hands and kept saying we're going to a special place. I tried to stop him but he easily threw me and then Hung Sha stood over me laughing. I saw me or someone dressed like me."

"But what about Pyro?" Virgil eagerly asked, suddenly the news channel was turned on.

_"Police are baffled of this strange explosion of some black car. Witnesses had say that some guy grabbed a little girl and put her into the car. Down the street, the car's engine blew up in flames and crashed into a lamppost. The girl had ran out and soon the guy was running after her. But the two men who were in front were instantly killed. Seems like their heads had exploded._

"Oh god, I've gotta find Pyro quick." Virgil ran out of the hospital and down the sidewalk, Stella went after him.

"Virgil wait." Stella was running hard until Virgil stop to look at her.

"I have no time for this. Pyro is losing control."

"Losing control of what?"

"Her powers, when she was burning the car's engine, it must have took a lot of concentration, if she is pulled with too much stress. Her powers will lose control and she'll kill every living thing until she can snap out of it. If she snaps out of it."

"If someone is chasing you that will out a lot of stress on you. But Virgil, where would she go."

"Only one place, come on." Virgil said running away already before Stella could say that, dragging her along too.

Pyro was gasping for air, running as fast as she can but her little legs couldn't carry her for long. She fell on the ground; she looked back and saw the Virgil imposter walking towards her. Her eyes were burning red now; the stress was really getting into her, her eyes started to burn inside.

Pyro was climbing onto a beam after she threw a carload of cement on the Virgil imposter, but he easier broke through it.

"Leave me alone you stupid Robot imposter." Pyro screamed climbing higher up the beam. She was about to walk on another beam but then Virgil shook the beam making the whole construction site fall. Pyro lost her balance and started to fall, she was just about to fall into the robot's hands but she was quickly snatched in the air by Stella, Pyro collapse in Stella's arms but then she put her on the ground, letting her sit there.

Stella's eyes glowed black, as a black circle appeared around her feet, she lifted up her arms causing the metal beams to flow in the air.

"Hey Stella, why don't you fight me hand to hand instead of using your powers? I challenge –no I dare you." The Virgil robot said plainly to Stella. Stella couldn't resist the challenge, she smirked as she commanded the beams down on the ground, and she flew back down on the ground. She stood in a fighting stance.

"Ya know, I'm stronger than I look."

"Let's see, girl."

Suddenly, IV (Imposter Virgil) charged at Stella, who quickly jump in the air and kicked him in the face, causing him to fly but he jump back up instantly. In fact so fast, that Stella didn't see him when he charges at her. She held him back by the hands but he was pushing.

"I don't see why you have to protect that monster right there?" Virgil asked trying to get into Pyro's mind. Pyro looked at him.

"Cause I can, I'm looking for her family."

"Did you know that she killed them? I mean she was being a brat, killing her adoptive parents just cause she lost her own." Virgil head butt Stella in the forehead, and then punched her sharply in the stomach.

"Ya know, Virgil was never a good liar and niether are you. Pyro would never kill her parents. In fact, I think I've met her parents before."

Pyro was starting to get thatexcited look on her face "You have."

"I know what they look, back at Jumba's lab. Your mom was the most beauitful experiment I ever saw. You look like her a little, well, you have her brains at least."

"You lie, she's crazy. She's a psychopath." Virgil was double kicked in the stomach, then Stella picked him up and throws him, right when he landed, Stella jumped high in the air and stomped him in the face. But he quickly threw her off of him, "How do you know if she has a family? She could have made em up." Virgil started to laugh.

"Shut up." Pyro said softly, but The imposter Virgil kept laughing, making Pyro clutched tightly to her Teddy bear, her antennas was starting to float in the air.

"How do you know if she was an accident?" The robot laughed plainly and evilly until he heard someone yelled.

"Shut up!!!!" Pyro glowed red all over her entire body, she looked up at the sky, her eyes and mouth glowed red and all to the sky like a nightlight. A big, red ball started to form around her. Stella saw the red ball and closed her eyes.

To Be Continued What happened? Find out next time.


	21. Chapter 21

Stella woke up; she saw Virgil's face. He looked down at her, putting her a piece of cloth with cold water on her forehead. She moans while getting up, she was in her room, she was in the bed. Virgil looked at her.

"Are you okay?" Virgil held her by her shoulders to make him face her. He looked into her eyes.

"Yeah what happened?" Stella asked looking into his eyes.

"Pyro used a lot of energy, she destroyed that robo Virgil but she nearly killed you. She's laying right next to you, she didn't wanna leave your side ." Virgil pointed at the sleeping figure. Pyro was even twice as cute as before when she was asleep, holding her teddy bear in one hand and sucking on her thumb.

"Ahhhhhh...That's so cute." Stella rubbed her hand against Pyro's cheek. She got back up and started to walk out of her room but Virgil walked after her. He grabs her by the hand to stop her, she looked at him and he looked at her.

"Listen Stella, I was wondering if-" Virgil lost his words when he looked into Stella's eyes, he gulped and then sighed, "Never mind."

Stella looked at him strangely, he seem pretty sweet for any experiment who was known for destroying everything he touched back then. She walked away, looking back at the sad Virgil. She sighed to herself as she walked into the cockpit. Turret was sitting on Arsenal's lap, kissing the tip of his nose.

Stella pretended to be gagging, she sat on a chair, and she instantly drops her head on the table, letting her long hair cover her face and the table.

"When are you going to cut this?" Komodo asked removing parts of Stella hair from her darts. She grabs a dart, dips it in more Komodo dragon's saliva, then she lights it over a lighter to make it stop dripping, and she puts it in a stack with the other darts.

"Never. I can't cut this hair they're my antennas in experiment form. I can't cut my antennas, that would be hurt." Stella lifted her head from off the table, moving her hair and let some of it on the floor.

"Has Angel and the others emailed me yet?" Stella asked.

"Yeah." Komodo dropped a dart to take her communicator from her pocket and gave it to Stella. "Don't forget to give it back."

Stella clicked on one button showing the three emails, one from her Angel, Clover and Fang.

"Hey Stella, your mom and dad are on the computer screen." Kimi said. Stella stood in front of the computer screen, there was Galatica and Odin were standing in front of the screen waving, Virgil was watching from the hallway.

"Hello Sunshine, how's fighting gangsters, crime lords, and other villains and crazy people?" Odin asked smiling wide with his wife not noticing some mare running right behind them. When it tried to jump on them, Odin back punched him and let him fall on the ground.

"It's fine, I saved two experiments from a sinking ship, a bunch of nessie sharks and now robot clones who are trying to take over this world or something like that.

"Great, you have our genes alright. Sunshine, who's the cute guy behind the hallway door?" Galatica asked pointing at Virgil. Virgil blushes light red as he started to he towards Stella and the computer screen with the parents in it.

"Mom, dad, this is Virgil one of the experiments that I saved from the sunken ship, this is experiment 218." Stella turned her head when she heard a yawn. It was Pyro, Pyro walked out into the cockpit where the computer screen was.

"Who's the cutie with the teddy bear?" Galatica asked now pointing at Pyro, "Oh my god Stella, am I a grand mother?"

Stella and Virgil looked at each other for a second, blushing, then Stella yelled, "No, mom, this is Virgil's little sister, Pyro."

"Mine, I've never seen you before, of course, your mother's experiment pod was probably activated a while ago. She was pregnant with you when we were turned into experiment pods. You'll be 627."

"So mom and dad, what are you doing?" Stella asked.

"We're fighting a bunch of alien eating mares that have waking up from their sleep and now they're trying to feast on our flesh."

"Oh, do you know our parents?" Virgil asked.

"Of course we do, your mother was one of my friends and your father was one of your father's friends. They were a very good looking couple. Oh Sunshine, the mares are really coming and Thor and Thorina just voulteer to find your parents and now they're gone." Galatica said turning the side of their screen off.

"Wow, your parents are cool." Virgil said.

To be Continued


	22. Chapter 22

Stella kept emailing her sisters but it kept saying that the sever didn't exist. Stella felt so frustrated that stuff in the air begins to float and spin around. When she heard a knock on the door, the door instantly opened, it was Virgil. His mouth dropped when he saw that there was no Stella. He saw that the window was opened, he looked through it and saw Stella standing on the edge of a waterfall and then she jumped, diving into the lake below.

"Damn she's crazy. She's amazing." Virgil said as he jumped from the window and walks over to the edge of the waterfall, he saw Stella lying on the surface of the shallow part in the lake. She was laying on the front not moving.

"Stella!" Virgil yelled from the cliff. Stella instantly shot up and looked at the cliff, Virgil sighs with relief and shook his head.

"Yes!" Stella yelled back looking at him.

"You're crazy!" Virgil laughed. Stella smiled and laughed along with him. Stella got out of the water and flew to him.

"I'm not crazy. I just don't scare that easily. That's just me." Stella laughed, " I didn't even how to be scared."

"I don't believe you. You're a damn liar." Virgil crossed his arms.

'But it's true. I don't know how to be scared. The others do but not me." Stella sat next to Virgil "I'm the daredevil before anyone knows it. But the problem is..." Stella sighs looking all sad.

"What is it?" Virgil asked looking at her.

"Because I'm a daredevil, I can never find that special someone. No guy wants a girl fighting his fears."

"That's not true." Virgil lay on her shoulders.

"Really?"

"Really. You just haven't met that someone yet. I betcha he's closer than you think." Virgil got up and walked back onto the ship.

He walked into his room and closed the door. He pulls out his drawing book; there were a bunch of expert artists' drawings of Stella.

I wanna run into someone's arms

Lie on a bed of roses

I wanna feel just like Juliet

I wanna fall in love

I've got a feeling

**He started to finish on a picture with Stella as an Angel.** **And when he finished, he drew a giant heart around her**.

Everybody wants someone to love

Somebody they can trust

Somebody they can touch

Everybody wants to give their heart away

**He wrote the Angel of My Heart above her head.**

Everybody needs a little tenderness

To feel understood

To feel passionate

Everybody wants to be in love this way

Everybody wants to be in love this way

I know I do what about you

I wanna be somebody's baby

I want to cry and still feel beautiful

Maybe I really just wanna be myself

I'm not the only one I got a feeling

**He started drawing her flying in the air, while he was sitting on the cliff just outside.**

Everybody wants someonne to love

Somebody they can trust

Somebody they can touch

Everybody wants to give their heart away

Everybody needs a little tenderness

**He drew Stella first and was done in five minutes and then he started drawing the cliff and then himself looking at Stella.**

To feel understood

To feel passionate

Everybody wants to be in love this way

Everybody wants to be in love this way

I know I do What about you

I do

I do doesn't everybody wanna give their heart away

I do I do doesn't everybody wanna be in love this way

Cause I do

I wanna feel like an angel

**He still draws the wings on Stella. Then over her head was a moon; he drew their shadow in which the moonlight shined.**

I want to fly on a beam of moonlight I wanna see heaven from the inside

I wanna feel just like Juliet Juliet

He sighed looking at the picture and then the door was opened. It was Stella. He quickly hid the picture from being seen.

"Virgil, Kimi and Komodo just broke into that Robo Metal jackass's company and they found something I think you wanna see."

Virgil stood up and quickly follows Stella down the hallway to the cockpit. There was a machine showing on the computer screen. When Pyro and Virgil saw that they instantly scream and back up into a wall. Virgil wasn't scared, he just seems shock.

"I remember that machine. That's the machine that turned they use to torture me. The pain, the screaming, the blood. Virgil snaps out of his flashback, Stella touched him on the shoulder.

"Virgil, what's wrong?" Stella looked more worried, Virgil pushed Stella's hand off and leaned back on a wall and slides down onto the floor, panting and sweating. "That machine, I remember it." Virgil said, Pyro looked at the machine again and fainted. Virgil went into shock.

His vision went blurry and then black.

But before it did he saw Stella running to him and yelling "Virgil!"


	23. Chapter 23

Last night, Leon woke up, naked; he sat on the edge sweating. Kimi seem sleeping peacefully.

"Kimi, wake up." Leon hits her arm but she didn't wake up "Kimi." Leon saw blood all over the covers, turns Kimi over; she was dead, blood from her mouth, eyes, and all over.

"Kimi!"

Leon shot up from his nightmare, he was wearing his pajamas (which were just pajama type pants) and Kimi was sleeping on the other side not facing him. Leon shook Kimi's shoulder, she didn't move. Leon shook her shoulder harder, but she still didn't wake up.

"Kimi?" Leon softly whispered in Kimi's ear "Kimi?"

"Yes." Kimi answered back in her sleep.

"Just checking." Leon laid back down, glad that it was just a nightmare.

"For what?" Kimi grunted turning to him, smiling as she slowly opened her eyes. She touched his chest.

"That you....you love me." Leon lied.

"Of course I do. I'll always will." Kimi kissed Leon on the cheek and went back to sleep.

The next night, Leon was sitting on the bed, he heard the bathroom door opened, Kimi came out in her robe, she walked to the door, locked it behind her, and she had a smile on her face as she begins to walk to Leon. She sat right behind letting her hand wonder on his chest. She slowly takes his jacket.

"Kimi, what are you up to?" Leon smiles, letting Kimi smother kissing all over the back of his neck. Leon turns around and lets Kimi straddled on top of his lap.

"Turning you on." Kimi answered, Leon wrapped his arms around Kimi.

"It's working." Leon kisses Kimi on the neck hard.

"Oh Leon." Kimi moans as Leon lets her lay back on the bed and he lay back with her. He untied her robe, Leon was kissing her stomach, making her moan more, and hearing her moan, turned him on all the way. His Fangs suddenly showed as he bit her stomach. She moan even louder, she even gasp in laughter. They remove their clothes.

"Leon, Leon, Oh Leon!" Kimi moans louder until she felt a bite on neck but this time it was harder "Leon wait, Leon!" Kimi pushes Leon off of her; she sat up wrapping the cover over her body. She touched her neck, she was bleeding.

"You bastard!" Kimi yelled as Leon came back up and pounced on the bed. He crawled towards Kimi who backed up to the bedpost, "Leon, what's wrong with you?"

Leon pounced on Kimi. He straddled on top of her; holding her hands down and feeling her kick her feet behind him. Leon had an evil smile on his face as his eyes glowed red, and he licked his lips. He was moving up and down, making Kimi cry louder.

"Leon please stop. Leon stop!" Kimi cried, Leon stops and looks down at Kimi, and brought his hand up and brought it down quick.

Leon shot up from the nightmare again; Kimi was sleeping right on Leon's shoulder.

"Leon what's wrong again?" Kimi asked, her eyes didn't open but there was a smile "You wanna check if I love you again?"

"No just a nightmare." Leon answered. Kimi licked his cheek and went back to sleep. This time, Leon was sweating. He walked into the bathroom in their room, and closed the door a. He turned the shower and just walked in the shower. He turns the knob all the way to hot but he felt cold still. The rushing water woke up Kimi; she looks at the clock and noticed that it was 12:00 A.M. She knocks on the bathroom door.

Leon put his head on a wall, still shivering from the cold; he turned into his experiment form, still panting. He heard Kimi knocking on the door. "Leon, Leon, baby, are you sure you're okay?" Kimi asked putting her ear to the door.

"Yes, I'm fine." Leon lied again and soon he transformed into his human form.

"Are you sure? Do you want me to come in there?"

"Damn it Kimi, I said I was okay!" Leon shouted from the bathroom, he covered his mouth, not knowing what was wrong with him. His eyes rolled back into his head as he fainted on the floor.

Leon woke up feeling someone touching his cheek; it was Kimi, who gave him a worry smile.

"What happen?" Leon asked sitting up and rubbing his head. Kimi pushed him back down slowly.

"You passed out in the bathroom. Now, what's wrong?" Kimi sits down on Leon's lap.

"What makes you think anything is wrong?" Leon puts Kimi on the bed and walks out. Since then Leon has been avoiding Kimi, he wouldn't kiss her, he just wouldn't do anything with her.

Later on

Leon and Kimi had to go back to Robo Metal's Company to check out that machine again. Leon was driving the jeep and Kimi just sat on the passenger seat, they have been to music ever since until Kimi turns the music off.

"Damn it Leon I can't stand this. Will you please tell me what's wrong with you?" Kimi asked eagerly.

"Why? Tiger, I'm alright now."

"That's not it. What if it was a cause of some virus or something? Huh? If you don't tell me then I won't be able to help you in the future."

"Tiger, I was just having two nightmares and you're acting like a commander on me."

"You know what just forget it."

"Tiger." Leon touched Kimi's arm but she pushed it away.

"Fuck you."

"Ya know, I'm starting to see Komodo in you every damn day. You need a hug."


	24. Chapter 24

Virgil was floating in midair. Below, was that machine, the four figures and he was in experiment and also on the steel table. One doctor came up and electrifies him. Virgil was hurt in pain so was the Virgil flowing above. He had a sudden Headache that drove him crazy, he looked at his hand, and he was bleeding suddenly.

Below him, he kept hearing failure, and witness. Crime Mob and then he saw some police cops bashing through the doors. There was a fight that the doctors escape from. Virgil transformed into a humanoid without knowing it. He was knocked out. The police knocked the others out of their watery prison.

"Put these two on my federal ship, destination to another planet next to Oceania there will be a beacon ready for you." One guy said commanding the others to take Virgil and Pyro.

"Sir what about the other two?"

"I don't care about those two. Get rid of them. Put em on a desolate planet."

Virgil suddenly woke up; he shot up from his sleep. He noticed that he wasn't in his room; he was in Stella's. Next to the bed, was a desk, which Stella was asleep on. Virgil went back to lying down, he was sweating badly, still panting.

"Ow! Ouch! Turret! Damn it do you have to do that?" Arsenal asked, his back sore. He was fighting Turret's robo clone while Turret was fighting his Robo Clone. Let's just say that Turret had a better time fighting Arsenal's clone then Arsenal did with hers. Especially when Rturret pulled out her claws. Turret was about to rub alcohol on his back on the scratches that didn't heal back, since Kimi hadn't came back.

"Turret, what's that smell?" Arsenal asked.

"Nothing." Turret quickly rub the alcohol on Arsenal's scars. Arsenal instantly screamed like crazy.

"Motherf-" Arsenal was swearing up a storm, Turret was covering up his face with a pillow but Arsenal removed the pillow. Turret held Arsenal's face in her hands and quickly pulled him into a kiss. At first, he was still stressed, but then he moans in pleasure, letting go of it. He seem stun when Turret broke the kiss but Arsenal kissed her back harder, causing them to fall. Arsenal let one of his hands wonder on Turret's body, Turret smiles like she was still scared. Arsenal took the blanket and wraps it over them.

"Wait Arsenal, please." Turret begged putting her tube top back on, she got up and sat on the edge of the bed. Arsenal sat up, he puts his shirt back on, and left out of the room, "Wait Arsenal, stay, please don't leave me."

Turret was crying, "I'm sorry, please stay. I'm scared but I'm trying to conquer my fear and I need you. I feel comfortable with Leon, Virgil, and Hendrix around me, not you."

Arsenal sighed looking at Turret "Alright, I'll stay."

He sits next to Turret and hugs her.

Later on, Kimi came back all cheerful and Leon came back sore all over.

"I beat a clone Leon and Leon got his ass kicked by me. Well a clone me." Kimi sticks her tongue at Leon. Komodo came in, helping Hendrix walk in. His leg was nearly broken by Rkomodo.

"Man Komodo, your clone has a harder head than you." Hendrix laughed as he rubbed his head and as Kimi touched his leg and healed him.

Komodo kicked his leg making a shoe mark on his jeans. Leon sat on a chair rubbing his arms; Kimi was massages his shoulders healing his body at the same time.

"Ya know, it's quiet, too quiet. Where's the leg hugger from the black lagoon?" Hendrix asked looking around.

"Hey you guys are back." Pyro cheered grabbing Leon's leg tightly.

"This right here is the leg hugger, she's usually bad news but she just captured the monster older brother and fagot." Hendrix laughed. Leon put his finger on his neck and mouthed, "I'm going to kill you" then kept pointing at Hendrix. Hendrix sticks his tongue at Leon and mouthed, "If you can get out".

"Yeah we're back." Leon started shaking his leg to get Pyro off, but it didn't work, "Can you let go of my leg now?"

"Okay, but you'll have to tell me what you found out today." Pyro commanded. Leon sighed.

"We found out that you guys were found on the streets first, then taken to the Orphanage and when you two were put into an asylum. Someone got you out, put you through that machine, where you learned some sor of secret and then you went onto a federal ship okay now let go."

"Okay." Pyro let go of his leg; Leon stood up and gave Hendrix even an evil smile while hitting his fist to his hand.

"Now what were you saying?"

"Leon going to rape me!!" Hendrix ran away and Leon chased him, until he grabs Hendrix into a chokehold position, he grabs one of Hendrix arms and starts to twist it.

"Now who's the best?"

"Ouch! Owoowoowwoow!"

"Say it!"

"Someone help, he's really cutting the circulation in my arm off." Hendrix starts to cough. Leon smiled; he didn't know that Hendrix was being serious.

"Say it." Leon starts to squeeze Hendrix's neck.

Hendrix coughs harder; blood was coming out of his mouth. Hendrix was kneeing on the floor, coughing up a storm and blood.

"Leon!" Kimi yelled and Komodo gasped. Arsenal and Turret walked in, Stella came out rubbing her eyes. Turret screamed to see that Leon's eyes were glowing orange like his dad's did. Spikes came out of his back; he let go of Hendrix, and roars. He was breathing rapidly as he attacks Arsenal and Stella. Stella jumped out of the way but was quickly grab by the neck. Squeezing her neck hard, lighting form in her eyes, and zaps Leon causing him to fly and Stella fell on the ground. Arsenal tried to shot Leon but Leon shot a spike from his back and it stabbed Arsenal in the stomach.


	25. Chapter 25

Turret was trying very hard to pull the spike from Arsenal's stomach but Leon was behind her holding her in a bear hug. Turret was screaming trying to get free, but Leon was starting to squeeze her until Kimi slapped him in the back of his head. He looked at Kimi, he drop Turret and passes Komodo (who was putting Hendrix's head on her lap gently) to follow Kimi out of the ship and into the rain.

"Kimi what the hell are you doing?" Komodo yells.

"You just help the others. I know what's wrong with him." Kimi starts to runaway and Leon chases her. She was running through the forest, through the mud and through the trees, which were slowing her down and Leon was catching up. Kimi started to climb on tree from branch to branch like a tiger. She was also swinging from tree to tree. Leon was huffing and puffing, going after the girl on the ground. His fangs were even showing. Kimi runs on a bunch of stones across a violent river, she slips off of one stone but she quickly gets back on and runs. She was running until a spike was shot into her leg. She pulls the spike out.

"Oh shit." Standing over her was the roaring Leon, his eyes glowing red now.

Kimi backed up on the ground "Leon, Leon, baby it's me. Ya know Kimi, you're little tiger."

Leon was breathing hard, still walking closer to her like he was coming in for the kill. Kimi backed up even further but it was no use. Leon grabbed her by the neck and pulled her up.

"Leon, don't you really want to kill me that bad." Kimi started to cry, as Leon started to squeeze. Leon's mind stop for that second, remembering something about Kimi.

Kimi was walking across the street when her and Leon were fighting on the first time they had to work on a case together (Secretly in love with each other). Some guy was trying to run over Leon but accidentally hit Kimi.

"Kimi? Kimi!" Leon was already holding her in his arms "Someone call the Paramedics now!"

Someone did, Leon saw the truck door opened and saw the guy running away. Leon went right after him and killed him instantly; well that guy killed himself by backing up on the edge of a roof and falling off.

Leon was walking towards the hospital in the rain, carrying a bunch of flowers, blue jades (I made them up), Kimi's favorites.

Leon was walking towards her room when her nurses came out.

"Will Kimi be alright?"

"Yes, she could have died though. May I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"What kind of guy are you to let a woman get hit by a car and you run off?"

Leon just ignored them and started to open her door.

"What if she wanted you there? She would probably think that you left her and she would commit suicide. If you can't think of being there for her then you should leave out of her life."

Leon stop turning the knob, he gave the nurse an angry look. He turned the knob and entered into the room and closed the door.

He saw Kimi sleeping like Sleeping Beauty herself. Leon sat the flowers on the dresser next to her; he gently kissed her on the lips for the first time, feeling the fire. Leon walked out of the room and the hospital. Kimi suddenly woke up touching her lips, and said "Leon."

She sat up to see the flowers next to her, she smiled. She put her clothes back on and quickly walked out of the door of the hospital, she saw Leon about to walk into the jeep.

"Leon! Leon wait!" Kimi yelled, running right to him, she was panting looking at him, making it seem like the rain were splashing in her eyes when she was actually crying, "Don't leave."

Leon smiled, touching her cheek, knowing that she was crying. Leon kissed her. She felt breathless as she kissed him back harder.

Leon came out of his flashback, looking at Kimi, he touched her cheek to feel the tear, and he let go of her neck. Kimi was coughing on the ground, as Leon passed out again.

Later on, Leon woke up, he was in his room, lying on Kimi's lap, he looked up to Kimi, and she smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"I told you, you were poisoned with a virus. One of the Crime Mob crime shot one at you during that shooting in Robo Metal's mansion. The virus is gone thanks to Stella." Kimi kept rubbing Leon's head. She felt a lick on her stomach, "Leon?"

"Yes Tiger."

"Say it."

"Say what?"

"You know."

"I was wrong."

"Good boy." Kimi lifted his head kissing him.

"Is everyone alright?"

"Yeah especially Hendrix."


	26. Chapter 26

Stella was looking through something, that kind of thing that made her slap herself on her forehead.

"If the creator killed himself, then that would be a perfect way to hide your true identity but in order to erase that it had to be an inside job." Stella sighs in frustration, she gets up and collapses off her bed.

"What Virgil told me does make sense. So if they were sent on to a federation ship, someone had to know about em and know where they would land. It couldn't have been one of the crewmembers, no one's missing and all are dead. Damn this mystery is harder than it looks. Wait a minute, one of the doctors in the lab, most have hid somewhere and heard the whole thing, maybe that was how they knew and they had to cover their work. " Stella rubs her head and lays on her bed until she heard a knock at the door, it was Pyro who jumped on Stella's bed. Stella put a pillow on her face.

"Stella are you asleep?" Pyro asked. But Stella didn't answer back.

"Stella wake up." Pyro was trying to shake the pillow off of Stella's face, but it didn't move Stella didn't feel like it, she was starting to feel a little depressed but that never happened. She was always happy, cheerful, or maybe angry but that rarely happens.

Virgil came in to see Pyro trying to remove a pillow from Stella's face.

"Pyro, don't you see that Stella is tired." Virgil came in and grabs Pyro like she was a baby. Pyro looked over Virgil's shoulder to see that Stella removed the pillow from her face, sit up, and started crying.

"I hate my life. I hate it so much." Stella said, "I wished I was dead. I wish I was dead so bad." Stella didn't know what was wrong with her. She just laid on her bed, putting her feet to her chest, and started crying even more. She felt so empty; like something was missing in her life was missing. Maybe she was just stressed out too much, so she just lay back on her bed.

Turret walked into the cockpit where Arsenal was sitting on a chair. Turret kissed him.

"What?"

"Come on." Turret pulled him off the chair and into his room; she closed the door behind herself. Arsenal sat on the edge of his bed, Turret sat next to him, and she licked his neck up to his cheek.

"Turret, are you okay?" Arsenal smiled wrapping his arms around her waist. She moans in pleasure when Arsenal licked her stomach, she lay on the bed, and Arsenal went down with her.

Stella woke up late at night, she could hear Turret moaning and panting. She instantly started crying again and then she ran back into her room, slamming her door.

Arsenal looked up, while Turret was moving up and down, putting her hands between his head "Did you hear something?"

"No."

Turret's moaning made Arsenal go harder, until he stops and lay on her chest. Then he sat up, making Turret sit up on his lap. He wrapped around her hips. She was holding his head in her hands and pushing his lips to hers. He started to make her body move up and down, she moan with a smile planted on her face, and she kissed him again, making him fall on his back. She got off of him and sat in font of the bedpost. Arsenal sat up looking at Turret and then he sat next to her.

"Satisfied now." Turret gave him a smile. Arsenal laid down under the covers, so did Turret but she kept looking at him.

"Yeah. Are you?"

"I guess." Turret shrugged her shoulders. She laid down next to Arsenal and soon went to sleep.

Stella was not in a cheerful mood, just sat in a front of the mirror, she had her black makeup as she looks at the magazines. One cover had her and her sisters on it. And it said learn em. She looked at hers.

Stella Angel The Leader of the band Plays the piano and every instrument Sings like an Angel She's Perfect

When Stella saw that, she got mad and started to torn every page in the magazine and throws all over her room. She walks out of her room, no one was in the ship, she turns on the T.V. and starts to look through the Frigde.

Everybody's Fool is playing.


	27. Chapter 27

This has nothing to do with solving the mystery, but this does show that Stella does have doubts about herself and she hates it when she's hiding something like this from people. Even though everyone said she's perfect doesn't mean she say it.

Stella was eating some ice cream from the box, she grabs the remote and turns the volume up, and it was the news channel. "Speaking of music, who's on the top rate?" One reporter asked.

"The Angel Sisters."

"I could believe that with Stella Angel, the perfect leader." Stella covered her ears, but she could still hear it.

**Perfect by nature Icon of Self Indulgence Just what we all need**

"Here I am with the crowd that are ready for the CD of The Angel Sisters, and guessed who made em, that's right, Ms. Perfection herself. Stella Angel." Stella changed the channel but everywhere she went, had her saying that she was perfect.

**More Lies about a world that Never was and never will be**

Stella couldn't take it anymore, she threw the ice cream box at the T.V and then she threw the remote at the T.V., breaking the screen.

**Have you no shame don't you see me You know you've got everybody fooled**

Stella walks off into the bathroom, she starts the water in the bathtub, while the water was running, she kept looking at herself in the mirror.

**Look here she comes now Bow down and stare in wonder**

She turns the water off and stepped in the water of the bathtub, even though she still had her clothes on. She put her entire body even her face under water laying on the bottom.

**Oh how we love you No flaws when you're pretending But now I know she Never was and never will be  
**  
Stella came out of the water, gasping for air, clearing the water from her eyes, she cried, the eyelash started to mix in with the water. She got out of the water and stood in front of the mirror looking at her, her hair, it covered her very body.

**You don't know how you've betrayed me And somehow you've got everybody fooled  
**  
She bit her bottom lip "This is what I really look like, an ugly hideous lying monster!!" Stella screamed.

**Without the mask where will you hide Can't find yourself lost in your lie I know the truth now I know who you are**

Stella hit the mirror with her own arms, shattering it into a million pieces. Her arms were bleeding, with pieces of small glass stuck in her arms, black blood dripped from her arms.

**And I don't love you anymore**

It never was and never will be

Stella looked at the agonizing pain in her arms; she tries to pull it out but nothing.

**You're not real and you can't save me Somehow now you're everybody's fool**

She ran out of the window and into the rain.

"I'm not Perfect, I'm fake."


	28. Chapter 28

The others came back to the ship. They were surprised to see that it was destroyed.

"What the-" Leon dropped everything even some stuff on Hendrix's foot but he didn't seem to noticed.

"Where's Stella?" Virgil asked, Virgil went into her room, to see every magazine page torn in every magazine.

Kimi walked into the bathroom in Stella's room, the mirror was broken and there was black blood everywhere around the room, there were even some on the windowsill.

"We gotta find her." Virgil said running out of the ship already the others followed.

"Stella!" They yelled, but there was no answer. Virgil walked alone down next to the waterfall, he saw black blood coming out of the downpour of the waterfall, behind it he saw a cave and in the cave was the crying Stella. Virgil jumped from one rock and walked in the water the rest of the way to the cave. Oh, why you look so sad? The tears are in your eyes "Stella? Stella, what's wrong?" Virgil sat next to her, he noticed the glass stuck to both of her arms and black blood pouring out of it.

**Come on and come to me now**

But don't, be ashamed to cry, let me see you through

"Stella, gave me you arm." Virgil demanded, Stella did what he said, "This might hurt." One by one, he pucked the glass from her arms, she kept twitching to the pain, there was only one more. It was actually a big one that went through her right hand. Virgil pulled that one with ease but the pain more Stella cried even more.

**'Cause I've been in the dark side too  
**  
**When the night falls on you, and you don't know what to do**

Stella sucked up her tears when Virgil kissed her hand as it heal.

"What's with destorying the ship?" Virgil asked.

**Nothing you confess, could make me love you less**

"I was upset about something." Stella said, wiping her tears away, magically her make up came back on so Virgil couldn't see her.

**I'll stand by you, I'I'll stand by you**

**Won't let nobody hurt you, I'I'll stand by you**

"About what?"

"Cause People think I'm so great, perfect, talented, and beautiful. And it's all a lie."

**So, if you're mad, get mad, don't hold it aI'll inside**

**Come on and talk to me now**

"No it's not, they think you're great cause of you being a sweet person , I mean you just risked your life to save two strangers from death, that's what make you great."

**Hey, what you got to hide? I get angry too**

**Well, I'm a lot like you**

"You're perfect cause you're an older sister of five and you sometimes keep things clam. I'm an eldest of 13, that's what Leon said, I don't remeber much about that. Pyro is a hand ful, and she's only one."

**When you're standing**

At the crossroads, but don't know, which path to choose

**Let me come along, 'cause even if you're wrong**

"You're talented cause you practiced your talents like singing or magic." Virgil continued.

**I'll stand by you, I'I'll stand by you**

Won't let nobody hurt you, I'I'll stand by you

"You're beautiful cause you just are. I wanna see your real face without the makeup."

** Take me in to, your darkest hour**

And I'I'll never desert you, I'I'll stand by you

Stella looked at her reflection, her reflection was beautiful.

**And when, when the night falls on you, baby**

You're feeling aI'll alone, you won't be on your own I'll stand by you, I'I'll stand by you

Won't let nobody hurt you, I'I'll stand by you Take me in to, your darkest hour

And I'I'll never desert you, I'I'll stand by you I'll stand by you, I'I'll stand by you

**Won't let nobody hurt you, I'I'll stand by you  
**  
She looked at Virgil and then ranaway. Virgil tried to get up but he fell, "Stella?"

"Stella!" Virgil yelled, he sat on the ground, she was gone before Virgil knew it, he stared "Stella." Virgil started walking back to the ship but he looks back one last time, to the one girl that changed his life forever, gone. Rain continued fall its downpour all over him, one even fell one his eyes, but that was his.

Yes I know Sad. I'm so evil.


	29. Chapter 29

Virgil sighed, while sweeping up the glass.

"Where the hell is Stella? There's no way we can clean all this. Fuck this." Hendrix complained throwing the magazines away.

"Why would Stella do this anyway?" Kimi asked helping Hendrix.

"She was having one of those nervous breakdowns." Virgil answered out loud looking out the window again.

"Miss Perfect, having a breakdown, now I've seen everything." Komodo commented.

"Komodo, just shut up, that was one of the reasons why she had a breakdown. She doesn't like to be called something she's not. Okay." Virgil snarled at Komodo.

"Damn calm down. I didn't know."

"Well, now you do." Virgil looked out the window again, sighing.

Until, when all of a sudden, the ship's door opened, and a tall figure walks into the ship, it was Stella. She snaps her fingers and the place was cleaned up instantly.

"Stella, you're back." Virgil hugged her tightly and so did Pyro.

"Hey as long as I do have to clean I'm okay." Komodo commented trying to hide her joy of Stella being found.

"Stella where were you?" Arsenal asked.

"Sorry, its just that when Virgil was trying to cheer me up by appearance, I remember when a certain someone said that Virgil and Pyro were psychopaths without even looking at their files. The files said that they're were suffering and be coming insane but the files were saying in short that they're were Psychopaths."

"So?"

"So, you don't think its strange that our suspect is the Crime Mob leader and that he knew everything about Virgil and Pyro. That means that our Crime Mob Leader was once a doctor. And Guess who it is?"

"Uhhh....Jumba?" Leon shrugged his shoulders.

"Hell no. It was...."

I know this is a bad time to stop but I'm still feeling evil.


	30. Chapter 30

"The Planet Leader himself Solwaki."

Everyone's mouth shot open.

"Stella are you sure?" Kimi asked.

"Oh yeah, big time. See he had everything covered except his big mouth. While Pyro and Virgil were in the questioning room, I heard him with the others talking about them in another room."

Flashback

The GWC "But Solwaki you haven't even looked at their files."

"I don't have to, those two are Psychopaths."

"But it just said that they suffer from depression and acts out on violence. How did they got in my federal ship anyway, my crew is dead."

End of Flashback

"So, that could have been any of the planetary leaders' ship they just ended up on his." Leon shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah his. Like he set it up on purpose. Now here's a picture of the doctor who suicide himself." Stella hands them a doctor of an ugly doctor with big glasses, the girls gagged, "Yeah I know, rotten to the core ugly."

"No rotten to hell ugly." Komodo commented pretending to be throwing up at the sight of his face.

"Komodo aren't you from hell?" Hendrix asked.

"Yeah, the hot part of it." Komodo said throwing his would be insult back at him before it started. Hendrix rolled his eyes, licked her middle finger and shot it at him. Arsenal tried hard not to laugh.

"Anyway before Hendrix and Komodo war 5 starts, look imagine this guy without the goofy mustache, the bumps and zits, no glasses, blond hair, and wearing blue eye contacts." Suddenly, the picture removed all of that and showed the planetary leader Solwaki.

"What does he look like now?" Stella asked.

"Hottie." A female voice yelled.

"Yeah. Well, see if he fake suicide, the cops wouldn't go after him anymore. But that was years ago. But this is what Crime Mob use to look like. See when, in Robo Metal's company, that was when he was reprogramming Virgil and the others when they witnessed the greatest crime ever, his own suicide. When the police came rushing in, he pretends that he just came in. Since, the two, 219 and 599, memories of what they saw were completely erased but not Virgil's and Pyro's. He put em in his ship, he planted the beacon to kill em and when his plan failed, he decided to create things to drive us away from the case. Like fighting our nightmares, it was just a guy in a costume. Because the girls nightmare guys' clones were killed doing the Police rushing in. Shooting something at Leon since he's the strongest, so he would be killed us and be charge for being crazy or something like that." Stella finally breathes through her nose, she was panting like crazy but everyone just looked at her with their mouths opened. They were so silent you could hear the crickets.

"So what? Translate that in English." Leon scratched his head in confusion.

"Solwaki is the Crime Mob boss and the reason for all of this." Stella slapped her forehead and shakes her head.

"Ooooooooooooooooooooo." Everyone nodded.

"How about this, since I know where he lives, all the girls should go to his house or mansion and the guys and Pyro could go to the GCW to tell her everything I said. Gotta Pyro." Stella looked as Pyro had a tape recorder in her hand, she nodded, smiling, "Let's just say that the guys and Pyro are going to tell the case and the girls get to prove it."

Kimi kept looking at the picture.

"Well, Solwaki is kind of a hottie", Kimi covered her mouth, Leon gave her a serious look, Kimi smiled at him, and gave him a big hug, "But not as hot as you baby."

"Yeah, he better not."

"Leon, I don't see how you always get mad when you think Kimi's cheating when Kimi should get mad at you." Hendrix bust out loud.

"Mad about what?"

"That Leon looks at other women behind your back."

"What?"

"Yeah, he's been doing that for a while." Hendrix saw Leon shaking his head while putting his finger across behind Kimi's back while she was looking at Hendrix "Why are you trying to shut me up, Leon.

Kimi turned around to Leon, who just put his hands behind his back and smiles.

"Is that true?" Kimi growled at Leon before Leon could answer Kimi pulls him by the collar closer to her face, "Well is it?"

"No."

Komodo interrupted "Guess what Kimi, after this I'm going to Dr. Mercy's new lab. So I can help one of my best friends."

"It's not that Psycho experiment is it?"

"Maybe."

"She got issues."

"Okay girls, we'll go to Solwaki's mansion now before he finds out that I already know where 219 and 599 is?"

"You know where my twin sister is?" Virgil asked.

"Yep, inside Solwaki's mansion, he didn't know where to find em."


	31. Chapter 31

The girls were standing under the hill of Solwaki's mansion on his private island. Each one had a certain job to do. The mansion looked more like a fortress.

Kimi: Sneaks into the command room Turret: Sends all the files to the GCW just in case they don't believe them. Komodo: Enter into the cloning machines and start the sabotage Stella: Goes and rescue 219 and 599.

Kimi turned invisible and quietly ran into the mansion, she passed a few guards and stabbed them with knock out darts on the back of the neck that Komodo gave her. She suddenly heard a shot. She quickly ran down the hallway and down some stairs. She saw this big computer with a lot of buttons and cameras.

Turret turned into her experiment form and started to climb on the tallest part of the building up to a satellite dish. She pulled out Komodo's communicator (like from Kim Possible) out of her pocket. She plugged on part of the communicator into parts of the satellite.

Komodo was hanging upside on a tree, when of the guards passed her, she grabbed him around the mouth and knock him out, and then she transforms looking just like him. She walks into the fortress without being detected and grabs Stella, pretending that she was caught.

"Easy on my arm." Stella whispered as they continued to walk to two guards protecting a hallway. Komodo cleared her throat so she could mimic the guy's voice.

"I found this agent spying around, where do I put her?"

One guard answered "Into the cell that's down the hallway and up the tower with the bell, put her with the other two."

"Thanks." Komodo said, suddenly Stella kicked the two guards in the chin, knocking them.

"Thanks for the help boys." Stella said, Komodo changed back into her normal form running down the hallway that the guards were protecting, there she saw a lab with tubes and bodies of clones that weren't born yet. "Okay this place is officially scary and creepy." Komodo walked farther into the place, from behind in the dark she was being followed.

Sheng Lin was holding a gun, there was Solwaki, dead, laying on the floor with a hole in his head; blood spattered on the floor too.

"Hey baby." Sheng Lin greeted with a smirk on his face "Where's that boyfriend of yours?"

Kimi's mouth was shot opened "You're Crime Mob?"

"Now I am. I was his assistant. That bastard, it was all my hard work, my plans for this crew and he wanted to blow it all just cause of a bunch of screw ups."

"You're the bastard here." Kimi yelled, she just jumped about to pull her daggers out when all of a sudden a gun was aimed at the back of her head. It was Gloria, she looked a little like Kimi but she had short black hair.

"Don't even think about it bitch." Gloria threatened, instantly pulling her into a seat, and tying her down with a chain around her hands and rope around her chest, tying her tight.

"Oh Kimi, haven't you met Gloria, my perfect woman. That sort of reminds me of what you said about me. Me being your perfect man until that Leon guy came around."

"Leon's perfect but you, you're just a piece of shit."

"Oh that really hurts."

Gloria and Sheng Lin looked up at the camera where Stella was walking down a bunch of stairs. Suddenly, her cell phone ringed, she answered it.

"Hello?" Stella answered, it was Virgil, and she smiled and instantly blushed.

"Hey Stella." Virgil was calling from one of the phones at the Galactic Alliance Federation."

"Hey Virgil."

"Are you busy right now?"

Suddenly, Stella was being choked by a chain by a guy behind her. She instantly head butted him with the back of her head, breaking his nose.

"Hello? You rude son of a bitch, I'm on the phone." Stella roundhouse kicked him in the neck, and then Stella went back on the phone "No. Why?"

Gloria said, "Never send a man to do a woman's job." Then she walks away.

"There's something I wanted to tell you." Virgil gulped, in the background, the GCW wouldn't hear it, and she was just about to walk away when Pyro stood in front of her.

"Pyro, what are you doing I have to go?" The GCW stopped when Pyro let her see Pyro cuddled teddy, making those puppy dog eyes and smiles like a cute little thing.

"Please, Ms. Grand Council Woman, this guy has part of my family, can you at least listen to a poor 2 in a half year old orphanage who's looking for her family? Please?" Pyro even made her eyes bigger and lets her bottom lip out. The GCW smiled knowing there's no way to escape Pyro's famous Puppy dog cry. It was unstoppable.

"Alright, it's hard to say no to a face like that." The GCW gave in; Pyro pulled out a tape recorder and played it. The GCW was listening to every word that Stella was saying.

The GCW's eyes widened, "I'm sorry but I must have some evident before doing anything. Suddenly, on her computer, files of Crime Mob appeared

"What on earth?" She looks at the files. She immediately called for a ship and guards to the Planetary Leader's Solwaki's mansion.

Back with Stella

Stella was still listening to Virgil talking; when a guy was trying to attack her from behind she back punched him.

"See Stella, what've been trying to say is that I-" Virgil stops for a moment, "Oh wait, we have to go. We're coming straight to you gals. Okay bye. Stella?"

Stella found the captives, fitting 219's and 599's description in humaniod form. 219 was tied to a wall, she had black veil net all over her body except her face, she had red and blue hair, twisted into a ponytail, she wore red sneakers, with blue shorts, red tank top, and blue leather gloves. 599 had brown hair; he wore black pants, a brown shirt, and black sneakers. He was knocked out.

Virgil said "Stella are you there?"

Stella just stared but she talked back on the phone in a hurry "Yeah, yeah, okay bye, Love you."

She suddenly hung up. She looks closer through the opening, "Hey are you two okay?"

The man and woman looked at her "Who are you?"

"I'm experiment 620, Stella."

"I'm Rouge, experiment 219."

"And I'm Jim, experiment 599."

"Okay, hold on, I'll find something to get you out of there." Stella started looking around.

Turret was just finishing her work, she puts the communicator back on the strip of her shorts until she saw.......

More soon


	32. Chapter 32

**Daytime: Remember Pyro is pyrokinetic**

A guy walking right behind her, pulling out a sword, going in for the kill. He lunges at Turret with the sword, but Turret jumps in the air backwards, causing him to miss but he quickly turns back at her. He slashes above but missed again.

Later on, the GCW came out of the ship that parked in the water coming out with her guards, they walked into the fortress and soon came out to take Sheng Lin and some of the henchmen that were still alive out to the ship's cell so they could go to Prison.

Kimi, Komodo, and Turret came out okay, Rouge and Jim came out too, but Stella never did. Leon was hugging Kimi, Arsenal was hugging Turret, Komodo was hugging Hendrix, and cute little Pyro jumped into her older sister's arms to hug her but not too close to her face. Virgil was looking around, for Stella hoping that she would come out of the fortress soon.

"Rouge, where's Stella?"

"I'm sorry Virgil, it was an accident. She..." Rouge looked like she was about to cry, while Pyro just looked at Virgil, he looked broken when he saw that Rogue had Stella's powers. When the GCW heard this, she instantly commanded the guards to search the whole place. He then saw her being wheeled out on a floating stretcher, with an oxygen mask. She had veins all over her body and she could barely breath on her own.

"We have to get her to the emergency room quick or she won't make it." One of the EMS lifted the stretcher and put her in the ambulance. Virgil watched as they drove away. The others walked into the ship; they were going to Dr. Mercy's lab.

"Hello this is....." The radio faded out of Virgil's mind since he didn't care until he heard Stella's song, I'll Always Love You. He smiled a little but them it turned back into a frown.

If I should stay

I would only be in your way

So I'll go but I know

I'll think of you every step of the way  
And I will always love you

Will always love you  
You, my darling you  
Bittersweet Memories

That is all I'm taking with me

So goodbye please don't cry

We both know I'm not what you

You need  
And I will always love you

I will always love you  
I hope life treats you kind

And I hope you have all you dreamed of

And I wish to you joy and happiness

But above all this, I wish to you love  
And I will always love you

Will always love you

I will always love

Will always love you...

Will always love you...

I will always love you

Oh, I'll always, I'll always love you

For the past three days, Virgil hadn't came out of his room, Arsenal was now driving the ship. "Arsenal, maybe we should take him to that concert that you know who wanted us to go before we want to Dr. Mercy's lab." Turret whispered. Arsenal nodded "Meeting his other siblings should help." Arsenal was driving all the way to earth, Pyro was now sucking on a pacifier that Rouge gave back to her. She was sitting on Rouge's lab, like a cute little baby while Jim was sitting next to her but kept his distance.

"Rouge? Do you think Stella's still alive?" Pyro asked taking the pacifier out of her mouth then out it back in.

"I don't know. I wish I knew. Virgil is really upset about her." Rouge rocked Pyro back and forth.

"I hope so, Virgil likes her a lot, and she does too." Pyro started to yawn, "I really like her." Pyro snuggled on Rouge's lap and soon fell asleep. The ship landed, right at Dark Mountain. Everyone walked out.


	33. Chapter 33

"Wow, this is where they live?" Leon looked up, Hendrix looked so far up that he fell on the ground. Pyro laughed and imitated him.

"Take the pacifier outta your mouth." Hendrix snapped back getting back up. Pyro takes the pacifier out and sticks her tongue at Hendrix; Hendrix sticks his tongue at her until he felt a sharp punch on his arm. He turned around and saw Komodo, "Damn girl, you punch hard."

"Stop sticking your tongue at Pyro."

"She started it." Hendrix poked sounding like a kid. Pyro shook her head. Everyone suddenly turned experiment form, Rouge was red and blue all over, she had red and blue antennas, blue stomach and blue eyes, but the rest of her was red. Jim was a dark brown color all over. Pyro was a darker red, she was smaller than Stitch, still holding the teddy bear and she had bigger black eyes.

Later on, Arsenal whispered into Angel's ear, who just smiled and whispered back into his ear. Virgil just crossed his arms looking sad while sitting next to the depressed Slang who was just watching T.V.

"What's wrong with you?" Virgil asked.

"Oh the usual, the world, life without happiness, not making a fool out of myself, and Fang." Slang answered pointing at Fang who was bouncing the ball on her head.

"Can someone please get me down?" Clover asked was hanging upside down, her face was red, "I forgot how to get down."

"Easy, get you legs from hanging from the pole." Slang said. Clover did and crashed onto the ground. She rubbed her head and got up.

"That hurts. Let's do it again." Clover yelled. Slang just shook her head.

"Where's Pyro? We have ta go." Rouge asked looking around the place.

"Don't worry, I told her where we have ta go." Jim said proudly. "Jim, she's 2 years old."

"Yeah but she's smart. Plus she was bored and she gave me those Puppy dog eyes."

"Yeah but two year olds get distracted by anything."

"I betcha she'll come."

Pyro was walking around in Human form, holding her teddy bear. She had long red hair, big red eyes, wore a long red shirt, blue shorts and sneakers. She looked a little taller than the average two year old.

Suddenly, Mertle and her girls came around. "Girls, look at that?" Mertle pointed at Pyro who was sucking on her pacifier and holding her teddy bear. "A new kid that still sucks on a pacifier." Uki laughs.

"She's so cute and small." Alan laughed.

"I don't know, she might be related to Lilo." Teresa said. Mertle and the girls walked to Pyro, who was just looking around the place. Pyro notices a bunch of girls walking towards her, then she passes her, she followed them in curiosity. Mertle just noticed the red haired girl following them but they continued to ignore her, Pyro continued to follow them.

Mertle turns around and faces Pyro in the face, "What's your problem?" "

My problem, the only problem I have is that I'm....Well I can't think of my problem yet." Pyro shrugged putting her pacifier back inside her mouth but Mertle pulled it out of her mouth. "You still suck on a pacifier. Baby." Mertle teased, throwing it to Alana.

"I'm not a Baby, now gimme!" Pyro yelled trying to get her pacifier from Alana but Alana throws it to Teresa.

"If you suck on a pacifier, that means you're a baby." Mertle snarled, getting the pacifier and throws it to Alana who misses. The Pacifier hits the ground; Pyro quickly grabs it and puts it in her mouth sucking on it.

"Ewwwwwwwwww!!!" The girls went, Pyro gave them the stink eye and she pulls the pacifier from her mouth.

"Hey, this keeps me from frying your asses and chewing on shit." Pyro crosses her arms. The girls gasped, suddenly Mertle's mom came by.

"Mommy, Mommy, this new girl said some bad words and threatened us at the same time." Mertle cried. Mrs. Edmunds looked at Pyro angrily.

"Young lady, there's no cussing."

"Fuck this. Bitch, you ain't my momma or my daddy, even though you could get rid of that big ass mustache." Pyro put her hands on her hips." "That's it, young lady, just wait until I find you mother and father." Mrs. Edmunds grabs Pyro by her hand.

"They're not here." Pyro escapes her grasp but Mrs. Edmunds grabs her other hand. Suddenly, Rouge came around, seeing that Pyro was about to burn Mrs. Edmunds alive.

"I'm getting tired of you, bitch." Pyro commanded.

"Not until your parents come." Mrs. Edmunds snapped.

Rouge came around letting her arms out, "Pyro, where the hell have you been? The concert is about to start. Come on."

"Rouge, she won't let me go." Mrs. Edmunds dragged Pyro as she walked to Rouge.

"Is this your daughter?"

"No, she's my baby sister."

"Well, she has been using profane language."

"She has?"

"Yes, wash her mouth with some soap."

"Fuck that, you know what I'm going to do." Rouge lets her arms out, so she could hold Pyro, "Take her to the damn concert and not do a damn thing."

"What?"

"That's right, she's been living a R rated life, plus she's really smart and look at that face, she can't be punish."

"I can't believe I'm hearing this, you're not going to do anything?"

"Hell yeah, I'm going to take her to the concert." Rouge puts Pyro on the ground for a second. Then she punches Mrs. Edmunds in the nose hard, then she picks Pyro back up, "Oh and mind your own damn business." Rouge starts walking away with Pyro in her arms. Pyro shot a bird at them.


	34. Chapter 34

None of these songs belong to me.

At the concert, The Demon Brothers were singing "Hey Mama".

Angel was playing the bass guitar and Clover was playing the drums since they needed the beat that was kind of slow. Fang was dancing in the front and doing the female voice sounding like a Jamaican accent. Fang seemed to wear a very short shirt that look like a grass skirt but shorted without the grass, it was red. She wore a red shirt that stop to her arms and revealed her stomach. She had red high-heeled boots.

Fang**- (**la la la la la)

Hey mama, this that sht that make you move, mama  
Get on the floor and move your booty moma  
We the blast masters blastin' up the jamma

(REEEEEEEWIIIIIIND)

Cutie cutie, make sure you move your booty  
Shake that thing like we in the city of sin, and  
Hey shorty, I know you wanna party  
the way your body look realli make me feel nauuughty  
Cutie cutie, make sure you move your booty  
Shake that thing like we in the city of sin, and  
Hey shorty, I know you wanna party  
the way your body look realli make me feel nauuughty

I got a naughty naughty style and a naughty naughty crew  
But everything I do, I do just for you  
Im a little bit of Or, and a bigger bit of Nu  
The true nggers know that the peas come thru  
We never cease(NOO), we never die no we never disease(NOO)  
We multiply like we mathamatice  
Then we drop bombs like we in the middle east  
(The bomb bombas, the base move dramas)  
Naw y'all knaw, who we are  
y'all knaw, we the stars  
Steady rockin' on y'alls boulevards  
And, lookin' hot without bodygaurds  
(I do) what I can  
(Y'all come thru)will.  
And still I stand, with still mic in hand  
(So come on mama, dance to the druma)

Fang singing with them- Hey mama, this that sht that make you groove, mama  
(hey)get on the floor and move your booty mama  
(yaw)we the blast mastas blastin' up the jamma  
(hey)so shake your bambama, come on now mama  
Hey mama, this that sht that make you groove, mama  
(hey)get on the floor and move your booty mama  
(yaw)we the blast mastas blastin' up the jamma  
(la la la la la)

We the big town stumpas, and and big sound pumpas  
The beat bump bumpas in your trunk trunkas

The girlies in the club with the big plump plumpas  
And when I'm makin' love, my hip hump humps  
It never quits(NOOOO) we need to carry 9mm clips(NOOOO)  
Dont wanna squize trigger, just wanna squize tts  
(lubaluba)cause we the show stoppas  
And the chief rockas, number one chief rockas  
Naw y'all knaw, who we are  
y'all knaw, we the stars  
Steady rockin' on y'alls boulevards  
How we rockin' it girl, without body guards  
Now she be, its dirty, from the crew  
BET, come and take heed, as we take the lead  
(so come on bubba, dance to the druma)

Hey mama, this that sht that make you groove, mama  
(yaw)get on the floor and move your booty mama  
(wuh)we the blast mastas blastin' up the jamma  
(NAWWWW, NAWWW)  
Cutie cutie, make sure you move your booty  
Shake that thing like we in the city of sin, and  
Hey shorty, I know you wanna party  
the way your body look realli make me feel nauuughty

But the race is not, for the swiss  
But who really can, take control of it  
And tippa irie and the black eyed peas will be thhhheeerre  
til infiniti, til infiniti, til infiniti, til infiniti  
Tippa is ouuuuuut

Nosa dima shock, nosa dima ting  
everytime you sit there i hear, bling bling  
O wata ting, hear blacka sing  
grinding, and winding  
and the madda be moving in a perfect timing  
and we dance and dance to the end of the thing  
and we're really to nice, it finga akin  
like rice and peas and chicken and bling

Hey mama, this that sht that make you groove, mama  
(hey)get on the floor and move your booty mama  
(yaw)we the blast mastas blastin' up the jamma  
(hey)so shake your bambama, come on now mama  
Hey mama, this that sht that make you groove, mama  
(hey)get on the floor and move your booty mama  
(yaw)we the blast mastas blastin' up the jamma  
(la la la la la

The song ended and everyone was clapping like crazy, Virgil clap a little but then he sighed looking down at the ground. Suddenly, all the girls ran off the stage and instantly came back wearing large white shirts.


	35. Chapter 35

The music started to play and the girls started to dance by moving their shoulders up and down, and twisting their bodies. Charm was mostly singing.

The Girls- Thoia thoia thoia thoia thoing thoing (uh)

Thoia thoia thoia thoia thoing (It's Allz)

Thoia thoia thoia thoia thoing thoing (From Chi-Town)

Thoia thoia thoia thoia thoing (Japan via satelite, come on ya'll)

I had her singing

Thoia thoia thoia thoia thoing thoing (America)

Thoia thoia thoia thoia thoing (Getcha hands up)

She had me singing

Thoia thoia thoia thoia thoing thoing (Woooo)

Thoia thoia thoia thoia thoing (Woooo)

To who made need to kno

thats her on da flo

sliding down the pole

horny but fo chor

Drinks were in the cup

she showd me some loveso we left the club

Now were up in the Hummer V

shes so hot shes kissing on me

this is the girl of my fantasy

after the remix we were doing are thing

I got her singing

The Girls- Thoia thoia thoia thoia thoing thoing

Thoia thoia thoia thoia thoing

She had me singing

Thoia thoia thoia thoia thoing thoing

Thoia thoia thoia thoia thoing

Now I dont kno about chu

but I would like to get wit 2(ah)

dice hunnies while im chillen baracud(ah)

red bikinis and some up heal shoes (ah)

who could think of any dam thing cool(ah)

we at the crib so it aint no rules(ah)

Im butt naked, sweat socks, and house shoes(ah)

100 bottles of cris in the cool(ah)

Im frozen thanks the Jacob the jewl(ah)

one dal without me and shes shaking like a fien(ah)

yall tell me whats r&b without the the R(ah) I got her singing

The Girls-

Thoia thoia thoia thoia thoing thoing

Thoia thoia thoia thoia thoing

She had me singing

Thoia thoia thoia thoia thoing thoing

Thoia thoia thoia thoia thoing

I met a girl in the shopping mall

she had hazel eyes said shes form africa

she broke it down right in front of me

rollin on her knees I said im scared of ya

tattoo on her back lovin the way she wrok it

body movin like shes dancin in the circus

back forth up down when jerk it

put the thoiathoiathoing on now watch her murder it

I got her singing

The Girls-

Thoia thoia thoia thoia thoing thoing

Thoia thoia thoia thoia thoing

She had me singing

Thoia thoia thoia thoia thoing thoing

Thoia thoia thoia thoia thoing

Once Charm started singing this part, the girls removed the white shirts off and throws it to the crowd. Slang was wearing a blue tube top, short skirt, leather boots, and black veil nets all over. Fang was wearing the same thing, Clover was wearing the same thing that Angel is wearing but green. Angel wore a pink tube top, short skirt, and pink leather boots. The crowd went wild.

We make a lot of noise

wake up through the world

all of the ladies in the house

we'll show ya boys and girls

last call for alcohol

we're closin down the bar

tell me where's the after party at

we rollin with the R

I got her singing

The girls-

Thoia thoia thoia thoia thoing thoing

Thoia thoia thoia thoia thoing

She had me singing

Thoia thoia thoia thoia thoing thoing

Thoia thoia thoia thoia thoing.

The girls stopped right when the music stop. The crowd went even louder. But Virgil just sighed.

Fang stood in front of the mic, "Hello everyone, we have a special surprise for Virgil!" The crowd went wild as it showed Virgil on the screen. Pyro pointed to the screen high up in the air. Virgil was right there.

"Oh is Virgil so sad? Don't worry Virgil, this next song is for you. But now of us is going to sing it. There's only one person that cane sing this song, since she wrote it!"

"She?" Virgil suddenly paid attention.

"Everyone, It's...........


	36. Chapter 36

**Suddenly Virgil woke up, he remembered sleeping, while the Angel sisters were playing but he wasn't there, he was on back stage, half of his body laying on a bench, and the rest even his head, lying on a body that was sitting on the bench. He sat up, rubbing his eyes; he could hear Fang singing now. They were on Earth.**

I've been waiting all day for ya babe

So wont cha come and sit and talk to me

Tell me how we are gonna be together always

Hope you know when it's late at night

I Hold on to my pillow tight

And think of how you promised me forever

He looked at the body and noticed that it was the sleeping Stella.

(I never thought that any one)

Could make me feel this way

**At first, he didn't noticed, he just hit her leg, "Stella, get your ass up now." His eyes widened when Stella yawned while opening her eyes.**

Now that your here all I want

Is just a chance to say

Get Out, (Leave) Right Now,

It's the end of you and me

It's too late (now) and I can't wait

For you to be gone

**"Stella?" He yelled in surprised.**

Cuz I know about her and

I wonder how I brought all the lies

You said that you would treat me right

But you were just a waste of time

"**What?" She answered back, scratching her head. Suddenly, Virgil grabs her by her shoulders and started shaking her.**

Tell why your looking so confused

When im the one who didn't know that truth

How could you ever be so cold

To go behind my back and call my friend

Boy you must have gone and bumped your head

Because you left her number on your phone

(So now that through all that is said and done)

Maybe I'm the one to blame

**"You're alive, I can't believe it! Or am I dreaming?"**

(to think that you could be the one)

Well it didn't work out that way

I wanted you right here with me but I have no choice you've got to leave

Because my heart is breakin

With every word im say

I gave up on everything I had

On something that just wouldnt last

But I refuse to cry

No tears will fall from these

Eyeeee eyeee eyeeesss

**Stella punched hard on the left arm.**

**"Ouch."**

"I guess not."

**"But how? I mean Rogue, she touched you-"  
**  
**"Oh yeah, I just got out of the hospital. Space technology, gotta love it."**

**"Ah Stella, there's something I wanna tell you."**

Stella nodded paying attention, she looked at Virgil.

**Virgil just closed his eyes, "I Love you."**

There was no reaction from her as the music started playing louder, she mouthed, " I can't hear you."

Virgil yelled louder, "I said I love you!!"

**Stella pulled something out of her ears, they were ear plugs, "Now what?"**

**"I Love you."**

**"Oh, I love to dance too, there's one after the concert, it's my turn. Bye!!" Stella got up. She walked onto a stage and grabs the mic.**  
"A New Day Has Come: I was waiting for so long For a miracle to come Everyone told me to be strong Hold on and don't shed a tear

She started to sing.

Through the darkness and good times I knew I'd make it through And the world thought I'd had it all But I was waiting for you

[Pre-CHORUS:] Hush now I see a light in the sky Oh it's almost blinding me I can't believe I've been touched by an angel with love

Let the rain come down and wash away my tears Let it fill my soul and drown my tears Let it shatter the walls for a new sun A new day has come

When it was dark now there's light Where there was pain now's there's joy Where there was weakness I found my strength All in the eyes of a boy

[Pre-CHORUS]

[CHORUS x2]

Hush now I see a light in your eyes All in the eyes of a boy

I can't believe I've been touched by an angel with love [x2]

Hush now A new day


	37. Chapter 37

**This chapter isn't that long but the sort of continuing part of it, will come soon.**

Later on, they had to hurry back to the ship because they had another lead about Virgil's parents. Stella didn't even have time to say hi to her sisters or cousin. Virgil saw Stella sitting on a chair while watching the other experiments (Hendrix, Komodo..etc) dance, and partying, Virgil stood next to her, his face as red.

"Ah Stella, I was wondering if I could talk to you."

"Sure." Stella shrugged her shoulders, the two stood in the corridor of the space ship, "So what did you wanted to talk to me about?"

Virgil looked into the experiment's white eyes, and he instantly went all tongue tied, so he closed his eyes, "Maybe..ya know..when you're..not busy...."

Rogue interrupted, "Virgil Hulk Demon, I need your help!"

"Damn it, we could talk more later." Virgil was about to walk by but Stella stopped him for a second.

"Wait, your last name is Demon?"

"Yeah."

"Now, this is interesting."


End file.
